Cut Out
by Jiirosensei
Summary: Dark Daisuke, cute fluffy stuff, like... baby bunnies cute.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't care, enjoy.

Rating for: Slash Fluff, Dark and Dai.

"Daisuke?"

His heart was pounding.

"Daisuke, tell me." Riku pressed. "You do know him, don't you… the phantom thief… You're connected somehow. You won't go out on the nights he steals, you show up wherever he's just been, Daisuke, what are you hiding from me?"

_Tell her._ A voice from within him prompted. _Tell her and I'll leave. You'll finally be rid of me. You won't have to worry about changing anymore, Dark will be no more… Say it, Daisuke, "I'm Dark, the Phantom Thief…or at least… I was."_

Daisuke swallowed. "Riku… I'm…" _I'll leave_. "That is, I mean… you may find it hard to believe, but I…" _You'll be rid of me._ "Riku, how would you feel about me if you knew that…" _I'm Dark, the Phantom Thief… or at least…_ "I'm sorry!" He turned quickly, running away.

"Daisuke! Wait!" the girl ran after him, trying to keep up, but it was of no use. The boy was soon out of sight… as always. He'd been acting so strange lately and she had wanted so badly to know why, but now he wouldn't even talk to her, wouldn't even finish a sentence. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Stupid!" she sobbed. "Stupid Daisuke!"

_"Man! You are a total wuss! _Dark taunted from inside Daisuke's head. "_She gave you the opportunity! All you had to say was one sentence, Daisuke. "I am Dark." That's it!_

"Shut-up." Daisuke scolded, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "What brought this sudden change of mind about? Don't you realize that if she rejects you, you'll cease to exist? You'll die, Dark! Or maybe you're just sooo confident that she'd accept you. After all, who would reject the handsome phantom thief, right? Idiot! You didn't even think about it."

Dark was silent for awhile, probably angry, Daisuke thought. Served him right.

_I can't die… you know._ He finally replied.

"I didn't mean _die_ literally, but… you wouldn't _be_ anymore, Dark. Have you really thought about that?"

_Of course I have!_ Dark snapped. _I'm a lot smarter than you seem to think, Niwa!_

"Oh?" Daisuke challenged. "And what if she did reject you? Then what?"

_What does it matter to you?_ Dark returned the challenge snidely. _You'd have everything you want, so what's your problem?_

Daisuke flushed slightly. "I… well, I just, it's only fare that you should realize what would happen. I don't care."

The two were silent the rest of the walk home, and uncomfortably aware of each other's presence.

Daisuke dodged the usual snares and booby traps upon entering the house. "I'm home." He called, turning to head to his room.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Emiko's voice called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, oh! And a note's been sent to the Iwagari museum, it seems there's going to be a theft around eight."

Daisuke groaned trudging up the stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed; another job. That meant relinquishing control to Dark once again. It wasn't that he hadn't grown used to the feeling of being a prisoner in his own head, and it wasn't that he didn't trust Dark… usually, but the Phantom Thief had been a bit more restless than Daisuke liked lately, and he hadn't been able to figure out why. He'd been taking inappropriate risks, especially when it came to Riku.

"Dark?" he called tentatively, wondering if the boy would respond. "Dark… if Riku rejected you… you'd disappear.

_We've been over this._ He replied testily.

Daisuke paused. "I know… it's just… why then? Why are you so determined to have her know? Wouldn't you rather wait until you're sure that she'll accept you?"

_She won't accept me, Daisuke…not now, not ever, no matter how long we wait._

"Then… why do you want to… disappear?"

_What's the point of existing if the one you love will never love you back?_

Daisuke rolled onto his back.

_"What do I think of Dark? I hate him! That pervert! I don't ever want to see him again! I absolutely hate him! …why did you want to know?"_

That's what she had said… If she'd said that about him, it would have hurt too, he reasoned… but he wouldn't want to disappear, because- he stopped his train of thought. He didn't like where it was going. He had had to stop it from a similar path on more than one occasion. He would be daydreaming, or thinking about nothing, and suddenly he'd find himself wondering… if he really loved Riku, or if it was only because she loved him. Every time they were together, he felt like his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't kiss her or hold her hand, but that was because he was nervous, right? But then… he was beginning to feel as if maybe, he didn't even want to…

_What are you thinking about?_ Dark's voice cut into his revelry.

"Nothing." Daisuke quickly diverted his thoughts.

_I know what you were thinking._ Dark continued. _That's a dangerous thing to think about…_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daisuke protested, feigning ignorance.

_Oh, but you do. _Dark continued. _You're thinking about Riku and why your heart doesn't beat so fast around her anymore, and why you don't almost turn into me anymore, and you're worried because you're afraid that you - don't - love - her - anymore._

"Shut-up!" Daisuke clapped a pillow over his head, as if it would protect him from Dark's taunting, from Dark's voice, always in his head, always there, whether he ignored it or not, taunting… teasing… whispering…

Daisuke swallowed and felt a tingle in his cheeks. He stood up, briskly cutting Dark out of his thoughts, using a technique he'd only recently discovered, to keep his most intimate thoughts… to himself.

_Hey!_ Dark protested._ You can't cut me out! What are you thinking?_

Daisuke wondered to himself if Dark's voice didn't sound a bit more… afraid than anything else. But why would Dark be afraid of what Daisuke was thinking? He decided to ponder that later when he had more time.

Seven-thirty… Only thirty minutes before the Spirit of Renai would be stolen. Thirty minutes before Dark would be in charge. But then, in a sense, Dark was always in charge. Because the way Daisuke felt… the truth of his feelings was-

_I'm cutting you out._ Dark interrupted Daisuke's thoughts quietly.

"What?" Daisuke blinked. "What do you mean 'cutting me out'?"

_I'm not going to let you be conscious tonight… during this robbery._

"What!" Daisuke blanched. "You can't do that! You can't control me like that!"

_You've been too grouchy lately. You'll only distract me from my work and get us caught._ Dark continued, heedless of Daisuke's protests.

"Mom!" Daisuke yelled, running into the living room. "Can Dark… cut me out?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

Emiko and Dai exchanged a glance. "Well…" she began. "He can… to a certain degree… it'll only be like your asleep, Dai, honey, it won't be anything serious."

Daisuke paused, his eyes widening. "Wait, you knew about this?"

She pursed her lips. "You have been a little… high strung lately, baby, and… we all think that, just for tonight, maybe you should let Dark handle things."

Suddenly, Daisuke felt his body lurch and his mind grow fuzzy. He hadn't felt like this since his early transformations. Dark was taking over.

"Dark?"

The young man opened his eyes. The transformation was complete.

Emiko reached out a hand and brushed it tentatively through his hair, a sad smile on her face. "I hope you're right, Dark… for both yours and Daisuke's sake."

"Either way," He replied. "The curse of the Niwas ends tonight."

"This is unprecedented, Dark. I'll pray that your feelings are returned."

"Thank you… and if they're not it was nice to know you, Emiko." He smiled a bit sadly as well.

It was dark… pitch dark. Daisuke opened his eyes, at least, he thought he did, but he still couldn't see a thing. _Dark?_ He called tentatively, but received no reply. Then Dark had really done it, he had cut Daisuke out. And Daisuke knew precisely what Dark intended to do. He was going to tell Riku.

_No! Dark! _Daisuke screamed, trapped in his own head. She would reject him. She would reject Dark and he would cease to be. Daisuke would wake up and Dark would be gone! He would never even speak to Dark again, he would have no say in the matter and he'd never be able to tell him the truth, to tell him what he'd only begun to discover himself.

_"Daisuke is mine! You will not touch him!"_

What had those words meant to him? More than the phantom thief could ever understand. He couldn't let Dark disappear, but what choice did he have? Dark loved Riku… and if she rejected him…

_"What's the point of existing if the one you love will never love you back?"_

_Then what's the point of my existence!_ Daisuke demanded, his face wet with tears, or at least it would have been, if he had control over such things, but as it was, he felt as though he were being ripped apart by all the lies and all the truths that became lies in their untelling.

_Dark! I don't want to exist without you!_

_Why not?_

Daisuke blinked. He was in his own room, lying in his bed. It was night time and the crickets were chirping languidly outside. He could hear the hum of the washing machine down the hall and the soft sounds of wiz snoring in his bed on the floor.

"What… the robbery…" Daisuke blubbered, his mind straining for understanding.

_Why not, Daisuke?_ Dark repeated. _Why wouldn't you want to exist… without me?_

Daisuke groped for anything that he could remember or understand, anything that would make sense. How much had Dark heard? What should he tell him?

_Please Daisuke… _Dark seemed to be begging. _The truth… why not?_

Daisuke felt his face grow hot. He couldn't tell him! He couldn't say what he'd been thinking! How would he live with himself after admitting such a thing? He'd never get away from him, Dark would always be in his head, teasing him, reminding him of what an idiot he was and of what he'd said. But if he didn't… if he didn't say it and Dark left, then…

"Dark…" he began shakily, afraid he might pass out from the sheer terror of admitting. "I… I don't want to be without you because… I…" His heart was beating so fast. This was the feeling he'd been missing with Riku. His cheeks were burning. He squinted his eyes shut. What was the point? They could never be together anyway! "I love you, Dark!"

Suddenly, Daisuke felt himself changing a change more fierce than any that he had previously experienced. His heart was racing, he was sweating, he couldn't breathe! And suddenly… it had ended. He opened his eyes, but he was still himself. Somehow, the change hadn't happened.

"Dark?" he asked tentatively, afraid.

"Did you really mean that, Daisuke?" Dark brushed his fingers gently over Daisuke's cheek.

"Dark…?" Daisuke blinked. How could Dark be there? Was he dreaming? "How are…"

"Do you really… love me, Daisuke?"

Suddenly, realization dawned on the younger boy. Dark was there. He was really there, not in Daisuke's head, not merely borrowing Daisuke's body, he was there _with _Daisuke. He hadn't changed into Dark, and Dark hadn't disappeared. "Dark!" His hands roamed through the taller boy's hair and down his neck and shoulders, then back to his face. "But how! You're here! You're really here!" Daisuke couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop the tears welling in his eyes, couldn't stop the way his breath caught in his throat, and suddenly, he dropped his hands, his face flushing in embarrassment for his own over forward actions. "Dark, how can you be here? How can I… touch you?"

Dark grinned, relief, joy, several thousand emotions playing across his face. He pressed his forehead lightly to Daisuke's. "You told me… that you… say it again, Daisuke, say that you love me." He pleaded in an almost childlike manner.

"But Dark, how-"

"Please, Daisuke? Won't you say it again?"

Daisuke flushed even deeper if such a thing were possible.

"I- I love you… Dark."

"That's how." Dark replied.

"What?" Daisuke blinked, not quite understanding.

"When the Phantom Thief's love is rejected, he will disappear. When his love is returned, he will be set free to love that person. You love me, Daisuke."

"Er… yes, but…" It was obvious the boy still wasn't getting it.

Dark chuckled, pulling Daisuke to him, nuzzling the boy's neck happily. "You love me, Dai, my love is returned."

"But… what do you-" Daisuke paused, understanding finally dawning on him. "Wait! You mean… oh my- you mean that you…? Dark…" he stammered, shyly wrapping his arms around the other man, "Do you… love me too?"

Hearing the words, Dark squeezed a little tighter, yearning for the feel of the other boy pressed against him. "Yah," he replied, "I do."

"But… but how, Dark?" Daisuke asked, clinging to the fabric of Dark's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him grounded in the world. "The robbery, and Riku… what about the Soul of Renai?"

"There was no robbery, Dai… I'm sorry I lied to you. I just… I needed control, because I needed you to think I would leave. I wasn't sure how you felt about me, and well… I'm not as brave as you'd like to think. I couldn't go on not knowing… and, it's like I said, I'd rather not exist than have to exist without the one I love returning my feelings."

"But… but what about Riku?" Daisuke stammered. "I thought…"

"Ah, Riku… poor Riku…" Dark lamented. "The truth is, I never loved Riku."

"But you-" Daisuke began.

"I know." Dark interrupted. "I wanted her to love me, because I thought… if she would accept me, then at least I wouldn't have to leave you… but it wasn't long before I realized that sharing you would be even more unbearable. I thought… tonight will be it. I'll tell him how I feel, and if he rejects me, then I'll disappear, and I won't have to deal with it anymore, but if he accepts me… well, then I had no idea what would happen, certainly not this, but… I'm really glad it did, Daisuke…" The Phantom Thief ran his hands lightly down the other boy's sides. "I always wanted this… I always wanted to know what it felt like to hold you. I thought this was something I could never have. I hated it, Dai, when I first realized that I was in love with you. I thought I could never be happy again. As long as I have existed, I have never felt so helpless. I thought that the one person I had ever loved was the one person who could never love me."

Daisuke pulled back, examining Dark's softened features. "But you were wrong." He stated. "What if I hadn't been brave enough, Dark? What if I hadn't been able to say it? Would you have disappeared?"

"I… I don't know." He replied honestly. "But… I just couldn't wait any longer. Being near you, but not being with you, Daisuke…" He slid his hand down the boy's jaw, cupping his face lightly. "You… know what that's like."

Daisuke found himself caught up in Dark's eyes, eyes that he had longed to look into. He realized with sudden alarm that Dark was drawing closer. He could feel the other boy's breath on his lips, he imagined he could hear Dark's heartbeat and it was as fast and unsure as his own. He swallowed thickly and his eyes slid closed, seemingly of their own volition.

_Oh my god, oh my god…_ His mind panicked frantically. _This is my first kiss!_ But Dark hadn't come any closer. Daisuke began to worry. What was Dark thinking? Had he changed his mind, and then it hit him. This was the first time that Dark didn't know exactly what he was thinking. This was the first time that the Phantom Thief didn't already have everything figured out, and he was nervous! Dark was feeling unsure of himself, and somehow, that put Daisuke more at ease.

"Do it." He breathed, his eyes still closed. "Kiss me." And that was all it took.

Dark's lips brushed his, hesitantly. They were soft. Much softer than Daisuke had imagined, and he _had_ imagined, he now could admit. They were soft and warm. Daisuke instinctively allowed his lips to part, inviting the older boy to deepen the kiss. His kiss was shy and inexperienced, and his mouth tasted warm and sweet. Through the foggy buzz in his head, Daisuke realized that he should be kissing back and did his best to get at least some semblance of a grip on his motor functions. He had never felt anything like this kiss before, physically or emotionally. He clung to Dark's shirt, afraid to let the boy slip away, reluctant to let the wonderful kiss end, but eventually, it did, as air, sadly, is a commodity all too important to carbon based life forms.

Panting and too shy to meet his companion's gaze, Daisuke stared at the rustled sheets beneath him. "Wow…" he breathed. "Oh wow… I never knew, Dark… that it could… that anything could feel like that."

"It… never has before." Dark replied, panting as well, seemingly in just as much shock as the less experienced Niwa boy. He glanced up mischievously, catching Daisuke's eyes. "Do you think it would… if we did it again?"

Daisuke flushed but didn't look away. "I want to… if you want to."

"Oh, _I_ want to." Dark grinned, some semblance of his usual confidence returning. He pushed Daisuke back gently, lying atop him. The pressure of the other boy's body on his was comforting and welcome.

Dark trailed his fingers through Daisuke's baby soft hair, leaning in gently to place a chaste kiss on the boy's lips, then another.

Daisuke giggled. He couldn't help it.

"Don't laugh." Dark scolded him in mock-anger, then kissed him again.

Again, Daisuke giggled.

"I said don't laugh." Dark reprimanded.

"I can't help it!" Daisuke fought back his laughter.

Dark grinned. "Then I'll make you stop." With that, he brushed his lips once more over Daisuke's before deepening the kiss, sliding his hands up to Daisuke's wrists, pinning them above his head, all the while administering a much more skilled and practiced kiss than before. With his tongue exploring Daisuke's mouth, he elicited every little pleasured sound that he could before gently pulling back, refusing to relinquish the boy's wrists. "Well?" he murmured. "Is it still funny?"

"No…" Daisuke breathed. "Not when you stop."

Dark chuckled, finally letting the boy go and cuddling up beside him. "Dai… I won't ever leave you, you know. You lost the chance to get rid of me."

"Good." Daisuke buried his nose in the other boy's hair. "I don't like risky games like that."

"Daisuke?"

"Hmmm?" The boy asked sleepily.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to kiss you until you forget how to breathe."

"Mmmm, okay." Daisuke replied, only half-listening.

"Daisuke…?"

"Mmhm…?"

"… I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun streamed through the windows, awakening the Niwa household to a beautiful Saturday morning. Emiko stretched, lightly combing her fingers through her hair and pulled on a robe before exiting the bedroom. She walked briskly to Daisuke's door, the hard wood cold against her feet, and she wondered, a bit fearfully, how the events of the previous evening had transpired. She reached out, turning the doorknob quietly.

"Oh…!" she clapped a hand over her mouth at the sight that greeted her. Sunlight poured in through the blinds in slats, casting beams on the pair of slumbering boys beneath its watchful gaze. "DAISUKE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Daisuke sat up with a start, shaken from his sleep. "M-mom?" He stammered, still fighting the vestiges of sleep. He felt movement beneath him and suddenly recalled, with a furious blush, the events of the night before. He glanced down to find himself straddling Dark, who had just awoken to the unfolding scene.

"Mmm morning, Emiko…" he greeted sleepily, stretching and doing his best not to dislodge the boy seated on his abdomen.

"Oh Dark…" she cooed. "I'm making breakfast!" With that announcement, she scampered from the room, leaving the two momentarily alone.

Daisuke continued to blush, looking any direction but the one that Dark was in until a strong hand reached up to cup his chin. "And good morning to you, beautiful." Dark murmured, pulling the boy down gently, brushing Daisuke's lips against his own.

The young red-head pulled away in obvious embarrassment. "I-it's too early for that." He protested.

"But it was a really long night." Dark argued. "Dai… Baby…" he tickled the boy under the ribs when no response was forthcoming.

Daisuke burst into a fit of giggles, tucking his elbows in to fend off the attack. "Stop! Dark, you bully!"

Dark sighed in relief, pulling Daisuke down to cuddle on his chest. "Dai…"

"Hmm?" Daisuke asked contentedly.

"Will you kiss me now?"

"No…" Daisuke's response was panicked and a little flustered. He sat up quickly, beginning to rise from the bed.

Dark caught him by the wrist. "Why not?" His tone was slightly hurt.

Daisuke turned back to face him. "It's… I mean, it's just too early."

"Too early? Dai, are you upset with me?" Dark worried. "Did you… change your mind?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that!" Daisuke fretted, brushing his fingertips lightly over Dark's jaw. "It's just…"

"Then… why not, Daisuke?"

The pain in Dark's voice was too much for the younger boy to bear. Finally, he gave in, matching his lips to the other man's.

When he pulled away, both boys' faces were etched with a peculiar, sour look.

"I told you." Daisuke half-gagged. "Morning breath."

Tromping down the stairs, Dark nudged Daisuke. "You could have warned me that you eat skunks for a midnight snack." He teased.

"It's not _my _fault that you're suddenly Mr. Insecurity." Daisuke shot back.

Dark grabbed the boy quickly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before entering the sitting room.

The low table was laid out with a spread of delicious breakfast foods.

"Wow… mom," Daisuke blanched. "How did you do all this?" There was soy broiled salmon, mounds of white, gluttonous rice, hot miso soup, assorted pickles and even a fresh fruit salad.

"I'm a mother, Daisuke." She explained. "We are trained to be able to whip up a celebration breakfast at a moment's notice for situations like these."

"Or at least to call a reliable delivery service…" Daichi grinned, "Eh, Emiko?"

She shot him a glare. "Well, whether I made it or not, the love is still there." She pouted.

"Thank you, Emiko." Dark grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek before seating himself.

"So…" Emiko began as the rest of the family seated themselves. "May I ask how…?"

"Just like I thought." Dark replied, then turned to gaze at the boy beside him. "Every single detail…"

Daisuke was aware of his face growing red and he tried to pull his hair down to hide it.

Dark leaned down, brushing his lips against Daisuke's ear. "You are _so_ cute when you blush…" he whispered.

"Iiiiyaaaaa!" Emiko shrieked suddenly, startling everyone present. "You guys are _too_ adorable!"

"Mom, stop!" Daisuke pleaded. "That's embarrassing…"

"You owe your mother a lot." Dark scolded him. "After all, she's the one who convinced me to tell you."

"You… you knew?" Daisuke asked incredulously. "You knew how Dark felt, and you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Oh honey," she sighed. "I didn't want to keep it from you, but you're so hard to read sometimes, even for your mother. Besides, think about last night. What was that like for you, hearing it from Dark… would you want me to have spoiled it all? Wouldn't it have made it less special somehow?"

Daisuke flushed a little. "But… well… you're all okay with this?"

Emiko blinked. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, baby."

Daisuke glanced from his mother, then to Dark.

"I think," Dark interrupted, "What he means is… you're okay with my and Daisuke's being together… even though we're both men."

"Baby," Emiko beamed. "Okay doesn't begin to describe the way I feel." She knelt beside Daisuke, wrapping her arms around him. "It's hard to understand a mother's love, Dai… but I'm ecstatic. It's not every day that the two most important people in your life find the most important people in theirs. I don't care if Dark is a girl or a boy, if he's younger than you, older than you… I don't care if he's white, black, yellow or sky blue pink with purple polka dots… he makes you happy, and that's all a mother ever wants for her child. The way you smile when he touches you, Dai, I've prayed for that since you were born, for you, and for him. I adore Dark. He's like a son to me. He's been a part of my life for as long as I can remember and I've always dreamed that he could find the happiness that until now seemed impossible. I know he'll love you and he'll take care of you and I won't ever have to worry. So how could I _not_ be okay with it, Dai? How could I not be okay with all of my fondest wishes coming true?"

"Mom…" Daisuke swallowed hard, reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to cry like a girl just because he loved a man. "Thank you."

She gave him a light squeeze before seating herself at the table. "Eat up." She smiled. "There's going to be a theft tonight."

Shortly after noon, Daisuke traipsed into the parlor to find Dark slipping on a hat and sunglasses, readying himself to go outside.

"Where… where're you going?" Daisuke asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Mmm, just for some groceries." Dark replied, rubbing his nose against Daisuke's as he tied a scarf about his neck. "Emiko asked me to."

"Don't you want me to go with you?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Dai, but people might recognize you, and then they'd ask about me… and we can't both very well go out in disguise." He explained. "It'd look a little conspicuous, don't you think?"

"Oh… well-" Daisuke began, sounding a little downtrodden.

"I'll hurry back." Dark promised. "Keep the bed warm." He grinned. "I fully intend to make up for lost time when I get back." He tapped Daisuke's nose with a gloved finger. "See you, love."

Daisuke flushed crimson at the implications and retreated to the sofa to watch television.

"So…" Emiko asked with a wicked grin, lifting Daisuke's feet and plopping down on the sofa beside him. "How was he?"

"What?" Daisuke asked innocently.

"You know," she prompted. "Last night, Dark… how was he?"

Daisuke blinked. "How was he at what?"

Emiko stared at him. "You mean you didn't…"

Daisuke cocked his head to the side. "Didn't…?" suddenly, realization of her implications dawned on him. "Oh my god! You can't ask me that! You're my mother! Of _course_ we didn't!"

She pouted. "Darn… I was hoping for all the gory details…"

"Mom!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay…" she sulked. "But you _will_ at least tell me when it happens, won't you?"

"When… it happens…?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"Oh my…" she intoned softly. "You _do_ intend to… you know… don't you?"

"I-I-I… I hadn't… I mean…" Daisuke leaned in conspiratorially. "Do you know if… if _he_ does?"

"I would imagine so…" she replied thoughtfully. "I mean, wouldn't you think so? He _is_ Dark…"

"_Keep the bed warm, I fully intend to make up for lost time when I get back"_

Daisuke's face flushed several shades of red. "But-but I don't know anything about _that_! Least of all with another… _guy_."

Emiko stared at him blankly for another moment before grabbing his hand. "Come with me."

Daisuke followed his mother up the stairs and watched as she yanked on a grimy cord in the guest bedroom. He coughed as a billow of dust preceded the decent of an old ladder. "I didn't even know we _had_ an attic!" he exclaimed, obviously impressed.

Emiko lead the way up the narrow old ladder into the cramped attic.

Daisuke looked around, at the dusty boxes and crates while Emiko seemed to be rummaging for something. "Ah! Here it is." She exclaimed, pulling out an old shoe box.

Daisuke peeked over her shoulder. "Comic books!" he exclaimed.

"What did you expect?" she drolled, "Stolen artwork? That's what the basement is for. Besides," she continued, a little huffily. "These aren't just _any_ comic books. These," she held up one of the ancient tomes, "Are the best, the finest, the most intense, B-boy comics _ever_ made."

"And you're… proud of that?" Daisuke asked incredulously.

She stuck out her tongue. "You should be more grateful."

"Me? Why?" he demanded.

"Because," she replied, slapping a stack into his hands. "These are your instruction manuals."

Two hours and several volumes of "Boku no sexual harassment" later, Daisuke was thoroughly educated, and thoroughly terrified. He set the comic aside and leaned back into his pillows trying to picture it.

_"Daisuke?" _

The Dark of his fantasy was leaning in the doorway, his shirt torn down the front and billowing in some unnatural breeze. His eyes were 'lust-laden' as all the books described it, and a single rose dangled between his fingertips.

_"Daisuke, I want you."_ The boy, nay… man, approached the bed, putting one leather clad knee on either side of the prone boy. _"And I get… what I want…"_ His breath was hot on Daisuke's skin and he tore the buttons of his uniform jacket from their eyelets, trailing his fingers over the younger boy's abdomen and down… down… down to-

"I can't do this!" Daisuke yelped, jarring out of his fantasy.

"Can't do what?" Dark asked, standing in the doorway to the boy's room.

"Er… n- nothing…" Daisuke replied, kicking the lewd comic books under his bed. "Just… rehearsing for a play."

"Must be… an exciting play," Dark grinned, leaning over the younger boy, "to get you so worked up."

Daisuke swallowed heavily, a small whimper escaping his throat.

Dark laughed, stepping back. "I was just kidding. Come on; help me put the groceries away."


	3. Chapter 3

Six-thirty…

Daisuke's heart beat sped a little at the realization. It always did before a theft. He shoved the horseradish into the vegetable crisper. He'd have to start getting ready soon. The Soul of Renai was really going to be stolen and he had very little information about it. He'd have to be careful not to be seen, now that he couldn't transform. Satoshi was sure to be there, and with him, Krad… it promised to be an interesting evening.

Daisuke jumped, startled from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced up.

"Daisuke…" Dark was wearing a look of concern, his mouth drawn into a brooding pout.

Daisuke flushed; he felt warm all over, and he could hear his own heart beating. He hadn't expected Dark's interruption, nor had he expected the response his body gave to the older boy's gesture. Dark was real…and really his. "Y- yeah?" he stammered, trying to regain his composure.

"You understand about tonight… don't you?" Dark asked.

Daisuke blinked. "Understand?" Was there something his mother hadn't informed him about tonight's heist?

Dark shifted awkwardly. "You… can't go tonight, Dai," he finally replied. "You can't go from now on."

Daisuke blanched. "What do you mean, I can't go?" He was too surprised to be upset… at first. "Mom sent the letter; it's all over the news, Dark! I _have_ to go!"

"No," Dark explained, "_I_ have to go." He watched Daisuke, waiting for it to sink in.

"What…" The fire had left the redhead's voice as well as his cheeks. "You mean… I can't go because… I'm not the Phantom Thief anymore… I'm not _you_ anymore."

Dark nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Dai, but… people would recognize you."

Daisuke took a minute to let the picture clear in his mind. Dark would go alone… from now on. He would never be involved in another theft; he would never again be facing off with Satoshi and Krad but… that was what he wanted; wasn't it? "That's… that's fine." He replied. "I don't care just…" He flushed a little, glancing down to his stockinged feet while gripping Dark's shirt-sleeve. "Don't get hurt."

Dark chuckled, reaching down to cup Daisuke's chin. "Look at me." He commanded. He pressed his forehead to Daisuke's, gazing into the boy's eyes. "I won't. Now… can I have a goodbye kiss?" he grinned.

Daisuke's blush deepened, but he obliged. Pushing up on his tip-toes, he pressed his mouth delicately to the Phantom Thief's. "Itterasshai…" ((common greeting: kind of like see you later / come home safe)) he murmured.

It had been easy getting in. The guards were getting slower, and dumber. Dark slinked into the display room. Nothing; there were no trip wires, no laser sensors… "Pathetic," he spat, strolling up to the pedestal. Suddenly, with a hiss and a click, all exit was cut off as metal grates slid shut around the room. Dark grinned. "I was hoping you'd be here, Commander."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Came the reply as the younger, fair hared man made himself known. "You seem different this evening. Practically giddy."

Dark shrugged. "Love changes a man."

The commander paused, a puzzled look crossing his face. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Dark turned to him with a smirk. "Why don't you ask your better half what it means," he shot.

_What was he playing at?_ Satoshi glowered. He wasn't feeling exceptionally cross or anything, but he certainly wasn't in the mood for Dark's little games.

_"He's gone."_ Came a startled voice from within himself.

_"What do you mean 'he's gone'?"_

_"The Niwa boy…he's gone."_

Satoshi paled. _"Daisuke? But that's impossible! He is the main form, there's no way that Dark could…_

-_Love changes a man-_

"Where's Daisuke?" he demanded suddenly.

Dark shrugged. "Probably on the Sofa."

Satoshi could feel Krad's wrath stirring within him. "Then… you confessed your love to Miss (Riku's last name… can't remember) ?"

"Heaven's no." Dark replied in a mocking tone. "I don't give a damn about Riku anymore."

Satoshi stiffened. "Then how have you separated from your tamer!"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Temper, commander. It's not good to let your emotion's get the best of you. A man who doesn't control his temper… risks becoming a monster." He narrowed his eyes, alluding to a certain white-winged monstrosity he knew, before heaving a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to spell it out for you." He brushed the hair from his eyes arrogantly, suggesting that he was used to suffering the stupidity of others. "When one of my kind is able to find true love, and be accepted for everything that they are, they are freed, right Commander Hiwatari?"

"Yes." Satoshi grimaced, hating to be treated like an inconvenience. "And so?"

Dark shot him a sly grin. "I never guessed that shy little Daisuke would be such a good kisser."

The world broke. With one heartbeat, it shattered into a thousand pieces of burning glass, flinging Satoshi into the dark recesses of his own mind.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SUCH A THING!" Krad raged, charging Dark in a furry of feathers and jealousy.

"I mean," Dark dodged the first attack thrown at him. "That he tastes like strawberries."

Composing himself, Krad narrowed his eyes, summoning his wits about him. "So you've found love in the arms of your trainer? Well, I suppose he _is_ the only one foolish enough to accept something like _you_."

Dark smiled, unabashed. "And he's the only one I need to." He replied. "Too bad Satoshi _hates_ you."

Krad lunged, landing a solid punch to Dark's jaw. It hurt more than he remembered. It seemed sensations were a bit stronger in his own body. Dark chuckled, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor before returning the insult with an uppercut to the other man's solarplexis.

Krad coughed, doubling over. "_I'll kill you_…" he wheezed.

"Try." Dark challenged.

"Time stands still for the crowd gathered here at museum." The tv announced. "None can say what will become of tonight's attempted theft of the Soul of Renai, an Edo period statue carved from--"

Daisuke felt his teeth clenching again and he had to remind himself to stop. Dark was there now, probably already in the room, enjoying the thrill, doing the things he'd trained his _whole _life to do. He glanced away from the television. Why did he even care? He tried to convince himself that it wasn't important, but the truth was, he did care. He wanted to be there… with Dark, sharing in the thrill and the success. He felt like a fool.

"I'm going to bed." He announced, standing to leave.

"Don't you want to watch 'till the end, sweetie?" Emiko asked.

Daisuke paused, trying to formulate a reply. "I'm… too tired."

"Ooph!" Satoshi landed on the marble floor, sent back to himself by a final punch dealt to Krad. He sat panting, eying the phantom thief.

Dark strolled to the pedestal, removing his evening's prize. "He was never yours to begin with, Commander." He said quietly. "So don't think of it as a loss." With that, he stepped over the boy, deprogramming the trap and leaving.

Once outside the museum, something caught Darks' eye and he grinned.

"It seems the phantom thief has made an unscheduled appropriation." The newscaster announced.

Emiko shook her head with a smile. "He's going to ruin his good name."

The moon was full and casting blue light in through the open blinds of Daisuke Niwa's bedroom window. So the burglary had been a success. Dark had done fine without him. Daisuke sighed. He wasn't… needed. For the first time since it had all begun, he felt useless. Daisuke had trained his entire life to be the next phantom thief. He had survived rigorous physical training while managing to obtain skills in lockpicking, decoding and all other forms of tactical thievery. What purpose did any of that serve now? He'd never thought about what he'd do when it all ended. He'd assumed Dark would be a part of him until his _own_ son came of age. Now the future wasn't so clear. _Don't sulk_, he chastised himself. He knew he should be happy, and in truth, he was. He loved Dark, and his love was returned, but in dispersing his previous fears, he'd opened the way for a whole new horde of anxieties.

The door creaked open. Daisuke stiffened, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to hear about the theft. He didn't want to explain why his pillow was wet with tears.

The bed creaked as another form made use of it. Gentle fingers brushed over Daisuke's cheek. Something soft and fragrant was being placed in his hand. Daisuke's eyes fluttered open.

A rose.

There was a single, long-stemmed red rose in his hand. He glanced over to the other boy in question.

"Faker." Dark scolded, kissing the boy's jaw. Then "I stole it." He explained the rose. When Daisuke did not reply, Dark studied him a bit more carefully. "Why were you crying?" he demanded.

Daisuke groaned, not wanting to discuss it. "It's nothing." He protested, and in truth, it was nothing. What were his petty fears and jealousies next to this love?

"It's not nothing if it makes you hurt." Dark replied sternly.

Daisuke sighed. He didn't want to make Dark worry. "It's really no big deal." He curled up a little tighter as if shielding himself from his insecurities. "It's just… This is the first time you… didn't need me."

"Oh Dai…" Dark felt like _he_ could cry. He loved the boy so much. Not able to hold back after such a pitiful display, Dark slid his hand behind the younger boy's neck, bringing him closer, wrapping his other arm around the redhead's waist. "Daisuke, I _always_ need you. Tonight, all I could think about was getting home to you as soon as possible, but Krad showed up and-"

"Krad!" Daisuke sat up in shock. "Are you okay?" He noticed the bruise forming on Dark's jaw, and a few others across his arms.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Dark replied. "He landed a few solid shots, but I won in the end." He stroked his fingers through Daisuke's baby-down hair. "You're beautiful." He commented.

"Don't change the subject." Daisuke snapped. "You fought with Krad. You promised you wouldn't get hurt."

Dark chuckled, trying to pull Daisuke down to lie on his chest. "We were fighting over you." He replied. "How could I just let that go?"

"Me?" Daisuke asked with a squeek. "Why me?"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed…"

"Noticed what?" Daisuke demanded.

"Never mind," Dark replied, deciding it best to refrain from informing Daisuke of his other admirers for the time being. He stroked his fingers along Daisuke's jaw and down the column of his throat before leaning up to kiss him. The boy's cheeks were hot with embarrassment, but Dark knew that even Daisuke's modesty could only go so far. He grinned to himself as a thought struck him. He pulled away momentarily, running his finger along the collar of the younger boy's t-shirt. "Take it off." He ordered in a hungry voice.

"W- what?" Daisuke stammered, his cheeks coloring in shock.

"Take it off." Dark repeated. "I want to see you with your shirt off."

"I - I - Dark, that's…"

"Come on," he pressed. "It's not like you've got anything to hide."

"but… well…" Daisuke objected, "It's just-"

Dark snorted. "Fine, then I'll do it." With that, he tackled the boy, wrestling his shirt off and removing his own while he was at it.

"Dark!" Daisuke yelped, trying to wriggle away.

"Now…" Dark slid his hands over the boy's chest back up to his face, leaning in so that Daisuke could feel his hot breath. "I'll show you how very much I need you."

Daisuke's eyes widened in alarm, but before he could protest, Dark's mouth was on his again.

Dark ran his tongue lightly over Daisuke's lips, loving the taste and the satiny feel as well as the knowledge that his was the only mouth the younger boy would ever taste. When Daisuke made no move to allow Dark entry, he slid one hand to the boy's chest, rubbing his thumb over a very sensitive area.

Daisuke gasped and Dark seized the opportunity to slip his tongue between the boy's parted lips. He ran it lightly over the tips of Daisuke's teeth before trying to coax Daisuke's own unmotivated tongue into joining the game. Finally, Daisuke gave up the ghost of modesty and began to return the kiss, timidly at first, but then with increasing passion.

Time passed and the kiss broke, but only for a second. Daisuke wrapped his arms around the older boy's chest, drawing himself up into Dark's arms and another firey kiss. He whimpered slightly against the older boy's lips.

Dark groaned. It was difficult to restrain himself, hearing such sounds from the boy. Finally, they broke apart, both panting, each studying the other.

In Daisuke's eyes, there was apprehention and confussion, want and fear, love, lust and something more.

Dark pursed his lips, reaching beneath the bed for a moment. "Is this…" he held the book up, open to a bookmarked page, a mischievious twinkle in his eye. "What you want?" he asked.

Daisuke paled at the suggestion, his innocent eyes going wide in panic. "It's - that's - it's not mine!" he protested. "It - I was just-!"

"Curious?" Dark cut him off with a grin. "You know…" he tossed the book aside, burying his face in the cradle of the younger boy's neck. "I could show you… _so_ much more than these books can."

"D-dark…" Daisuke stammered. "I don't think I…"

Dark chuckled, nipping the boy's ear gently. "You don't think your ready for that?" he finished, smiling adoringly down at the boy. "That's okay Dai." He sighed contentedly, kissing his tamer's nose. "I'm not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world."

He lay down, pulling the younger boy on top of him, his chest heaving slightly from their previous actions.

Daisuke lay quiet a minute. "I'm… sorry." He whispered.

Dark kissed the top of his head. "Dai, baby, I was only teasing you!" he apologized. "Don't be sorry, you don't _have_ to want to do those things with me."

Daisuke sat up suddenly. "But I _do_ want to!" he declaired with conviction. "Just… not yet." He flushed, embarrassed by his own forewardness.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "You're kinky." He replied.

"Shut-up!" Daisuke buried his face in the older man's chest. "You're the one who brought it up!"

Dark laughed. "Well…" he said decidedly. "I'm kinky too. Now go to sleep." He pulled the boy back down, resting one hand in his hair lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend had been glorious and Daisuke was walking with his head in the clouds. Emiko, influenced by her son's recent love life, decided that it would be romantic for her and Kosuke to go on a date to the theatre. Kosuke had, grinningly, agreed, and Daichi had insisted that he chaperone, but Daisuke figured it was only because the old man wanted a free movie ticket. In short, the house had been empty and the boys had the entire afternoon to cuddle, kiss and experiment.

"Lemon," Daisuke guessed.

"Mmhmm," Dark purred, untying the boy's blindfold. "That's three, right? Now it's my turn" he grinned.

The older boy had introduced Daisuke to a sort of 'kissing game'. The rules were simple. One partner would be blindfolded and the other partner would put a fruit drop candy in their mouth. By kissing them, the first partner had to guess which flavor the candy was. The benefit for Dark was that Daisuke hated to lose at games, and so, he would take his time to make sure he guessed right, and his kisses were much longer than his shyness would usually allow.

"Is it on?" Daisuke asked, implying the blindfold.

"Yeah," Dark replied.

Daisuke leaned down, brushing his lips over Dark's before kissing him softly. "Well?" he asked.

"… Dammit!" Dark grumped. "No matter what, you always just taste like strawberry!"

Daisuke grinned triumphantly, pulling the blindfold down. "Grape," he told him. "I win."

"And what do you win?" Dark asked playfully.

Daisuke blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Dark traced his fingers lightly over the boy's abdomen. "You win, so you get to pick your _prize_." He punctuated the word prize by allowing his fingers to traipse dangerously low along the hem of Daisuke's pants.

The younger boy quickly flushed. "I- I don't… Dark!" he whimpered, feeling trapped.

Dark chuckled. "It doesn't have to be something like that, Dai, it can be anything."

"Anything?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

Dark nodded. "I could clean your room, or I could do your math homework. I could draw you a bath or buy you something…"

"Could you…" the boy began, sheepishly, "Could you do that thing to me… that thing you did earlier?" he flushed, kneading the tails of his shirt between his fingers nervously.

Dark paused a minute before comprehension dawned on him. "Ah, _that_ thing." He smiled. "I could do that."

Dark shifted so that he was kneeling in front of the boy and tilted Daisuke's chin up slightly. He leaned in, brushing his lips softly over the boy's neck, directly below his ear, working his way down the boy's throat. He flicked his tongue out softly then exhaled. Daisuke shivered, reaching out to clutch the front of Dark's shirt.

The older boy pulled away slowly, gazing into Daisuke's eyes. "How's that?" he asked.

"Nnn… yeah…" Daisuke whispered, unable to make his voice louder. He closed his eyes, taking a minute to catch his breath before looking back up. "What other games do you know?" he asked.

"Daisuke Niwa, you _Jerk!_"

Daisuke was jerked from his memories by a very upset voice. There in front of him, blocking the school gate, stood Riku Harada, her cheeks red with anger.

"You think you can just run off in the middle of a conversation and then ignore me for two days?" she demanded. "Well you've got some nerve! You're gonna answer me once and for all!" she declared. "What's going on between you and D- _mmph!_"

Daisuke clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" he hissed. "But not here; in private."

She shoved him away. "Don't touch me. I'm still mad at you."

Daisuke sighed, but lead the way to the bike garage where they would have some privacy. Once there, Daisuke looked around suspiciously, making sure that there was no one around.

"Daisuke?" she asked nervously. "Why are you acting so strange? What's going on?"

"Look," he began, "the thing about Dark is…" He couldn't just _tell_ her. How could he? As far as she was concerned, he was still her boyfriend. How could he just tell her he'd been making out with another man all weekend? His face flushed at the thought. How could he tell _anyone _that!

"Is what, Daisuke?" she prompted.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean… he…" he cleared his throat. "Dark and I…" _are lovers?_ This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"Look, Daisuke. I don't know what you're on about, but I'm getting fed up." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I thought you trusted me. What are you hiding? Why are-"

"Oh _there_ you are Riku!"

The girl turned suddenly towards the door, catching site of her twin sister. "_Risa_!" she hissed, "I'm a little _busy_…"

The girl looked between Riku and a furiously blushing Daisuke. "Oh… _oh_ _OOoooh!_" Risa exclaimed with realization. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything but… we need to get to class. We have a presentation first period."

"It's okay." Daisuke said hurriedly. "Go ahead. We'll finish this later."

"But-" Riku protested.

"But nothing!" Risa grabbed her arm. "My grade won't suffer for _your_ macking time." And with that, she proceeded to pull her sister away.

Daisuke had never been more grateful.

He knew he'd have to face her when the time came, but what would he tell her? How could he tell her? _"I'm sorry Riku, but I'm in love with another man." "My connection to the Phantom Thief is… well, he's my boyfriend."_ Daisuke shook his head to clear it. There was no way. No matter what he told her, she was going to freak out. He shifted his bag uncomfortably. He'd have to face her in class as soon as break came. He couldn't just skip class… could he?

Daisuke's mind raced. He'd never cut class on purpose before. Where would he go? What would he do? How long could he hide before someone would realize he was gone? He couldn't just play sick because Riku knew he was there and he wouldn't be able to get the homework! He glanced up, catching site of the wide window ledge outside of the classroom. That was it! Daisuke grinned, impressed by his own prowess. He'd sit outside the window and just listen in to the class! Then he wouldn't have to miss anything, and he wouldn't have to face Riku just yet!

With his plan in mind, Daisuke shimmied up the drain pipe to the closest window ledge and worked his way around the building to his classroom. Once there, he sat down, a little out of breath and wishing he were a third year so that his classroom would be on the ground floor. After regaining his composure, he snuck to the window, forcing it open just a crack and pulled out his notebook. He could see the board and take notes and no one would be the wiser.

The morning classes came and went and Daisuke stretched his legs, knowing he'd have to get down before lunch, or somebody was bound to see him on their way to the cafeteria. Just then, the window yanked open, almost knocking him off his feet in shock.

He spun around and found himself face to face with Satoshi Hiwatari.

"So there you are." Satoshi smiled a bit patronizingly.

"Sa- satoshi!" Daisuke yelped, unsure of what to say, but he was saved the trouble when Satoshi decided to respond first.

"It's true, isn't it Daisuke." He sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice. "You have separated."

"Well… yeah." Daisuke replied nervously. Satoshi had a way of making him feel very off balance, both physically and mentally.

Satoshi gazed at the other boy a moment, observing the blush on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. "Meet me on the ground," Satoshi commanded with an air of authority. "We'll go to the A&P for lunch." ((A/N A&P is a convenience store in Japan, kind of like a gas station without gas. They sell all sorts of meat buns and instant noodles and things and usually locate within walking distance of high schools.))

"How…"

"Hm?" Daisuke asked over his bowl of noodles. Satoshi hadn't spoken since they'd met up on the ground, but it was obvious he had wanted to.

The blonde looked up. "You broke the curse, Daisuke… and I can't figure out how. That I could be free of my _own_ curse, I would sacrifice everything, so how did you do it?"

Daisuke took a moment to respond. He wasn't sure how much he should tell, and he wasn't sure how much would even help. "I think…" he began. "That maybe that's why you can't."

Satoshi cocked his head to the side, waiting for an explanation.

"You said," Daisuke set his bowl down. "you said that you would be willing to sacrifice anything to break away from Krad, right?"

Satoshi nodded his agreement. "Anything in the world."

"But maybe that's why you can't." Daisuke finished. "I… wanted to be free too… but not free from Dark, just the curse… and I wasn't willing to sacrifice Dark for my freedom. Maybe that's why it happened. Isn't there something in this world that… you couldn't sacrifice?" he asked. "Something you couldn't live without?" He met Satoshi's eyes with his own imploringly.

Satoshi swallowed hard. _You_. He thought, but it was too late for that. He looked away, the pain in his heart so great that he feared Daisuke might see it in his eyes. He wanted it… he wanted to be loved. He wanted to be something special to someone. The look in the redhead's eyes when he even thought about the Phantom Thief… it was more than he could bear.

"If you love something… let it go." He finally replied.

"What?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"If you love something," Satoshi repeated. "Let it go. If it comes back to you, it is yours, if it doesn't, it was never meant to be." He stood. "You were able to let him go because… you love him."

"God, that's so unhealthy!" Risa stuck out her tongue as Riku picked a cream puff off the shelf.

"Nothing looked good at school." Riku grumbled in reply. "And I need some comfort food right now." Daisuke hadn't been in class. What had he been trying to tell her? Was he going to… break up with her? She couldn't bear to think about it. It hurt too much. She'd go to his house after school, she decided, and he'd have to tell her. She made her purchase, exiting the store.

"I guess that makes sense."

Was that Daisuke's voice? Riku peeked around the corner of the building. Sure enough, there was Daisuke, talking to a very flustered looking Satoshi. She knew she shouldn't be spying, but she couldn't help it, Daisuke was making her so insecure.

"Do you Daisuke?" Satoshi was asking.

Daisuke flushed.

"Do you love Dark?"

Riku froze. Love Dark! What on earth was he talking about?

"… Yeah." She heard Daisuke reply. "I really do."

She froze. Daisuke… loved Dark? The Phantom Thief _Dark?_

_"You won't go out on the nights he steals, you show up wherever he's just been, Daisuke, what are you hiding from me?"_

_"Riku… I'm… That is, I mean… you may find it hard to believe, but I…Riku, how would you feel about me if you knew that..." _

"Daisuke..." she breathed in shock.

He glanced up, startled. "Riku! How much… what did you hear!"

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. This couldn't be happening. Daisuke was in love with someone else, another man! Worse, he was in love with Dark! She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts away, but she couldn't, so she turned and ran. She couldn't face him. It was too humiliating. _I thought he loved me. I thought I was special but really, I was just… a cover!_

"Riku, wait!" But she didn't stop. Daisuke turned to Satoshi. "I've gotta-" he apologized.

"Go ahead." Satoshi told him. "I understand."

"Thanks!" Daisuke ran off after the girl, leaving Satoshi by himself… almost.

"Stop it." He ordered in an even voice.

Krad was exercising his control over the boy's mental faculties to tap into his kinetic reception. In short, he was mentally caressing Satoshi in a way he had not been given permission.

_It would be easy enough for you to be free…_ he purred, unhappily obeying his tamer._ All you have to do… is love me_.

"Ha." Satoshi laughed mirthlessly. "You say it as if it were possible."


	5. Chapter 5

Dark gazed out across the park, listlessly counting the minutes away. He had resisted the urge to follow Daisuke to school that day. Spending a day by himself had been easy enough, in theory, but Dark was quickly finding that after such a long coexistence, he _hated_ being alone.

"Mister!" a little girl was tugging at his pant leg.

He glanced down, shaken from his reverie. She was small; about four or five, he reasoned, and her sundress was muddy and torn. "Hn?" he asked distractedly.

"Mister, please!" her eyes were clouding with tears. "We were playing and he fell! He won't get up, Mister…"

Dark paused a minute, trying to decipher some sort of meaning from the little girl's incoherent babble. He followed her to the other side of the park where a narrow stone wall separated the playing area from a Buhdist graveyard below.

"He climbed on the wall…" she was saying.

Realization crept icily into Dark's mind. Someone had fallen from the wall, and _someone_ was probably still on the other side. His heartbeat racing to block the thoughts clouding his mind, Dark vaulted the wall into the graveyard below.

There, on the hard-packed soil, lay the motionless form of a small child. His frail body was much too still, his limbs jutting at odd angles. Dark could feel a twisting in his stomache. He reached out to check the boy's pulse and recoiled in horror. His little body had already grown cold.

"Get an adult!" he croaked, his voice breaking in panic.

"Mister…" the little girl implored quietly. "You _are_ an adult…"

Dark glanced to her suddenly. Such a thing hadn't occurred to him. "What… what am I supposed to do?" he asked, suddenly feeling very unsure.

The girl's lip quivered, her eyes seemed to be looking into his soul, begging him to save her dead friend, to erase time. He wanted to run.

_You are an adult…_

"Oh God…" he turned back to the prone boy. Nothing had changed. The boy was still there, the same as he had been. The wind touseled his hair in a lighthearted manner, earily out of place for the situation. Unnable to think, Dark scooped the motionless body into his arms. The boy was heavy; heavy with a weight unnatural for his small body. It couldn't be… Dark wouldn't accept it.

"Go home!" he shouted at the girl as he sprinted the length of the park. "Go home and tell your mother to call the hospital!"

"Riku…" Daisuke had finally caught up with her at the train station.

"Let go of me!" she tried to jerk her wrist from his grasp. "Let _go_ of me!"

"Riku, please!" he begged. "Just give me a chance to explain!"

Finally succeeding in freeing her wrist, she spun around to face him. Her cheeks were red with anger, embarrassment and pain, and her tears seemed to cut lines through the pink of her cheeks. "How can you explain!" she demanded. "How on earth do you think you can explain that!"

Daisuke was taken aback. She was right. What did he expect to say? What was there to explain?

"Do you… do you really love him, Daisuke?" she gulped through her tears. "You love Dark… instead of me?"

It was breaking his heart to see her like this. "I… It's not… like _that_, Riku… I… care for you. Dark is just…" _Is just what?_ He demanded of himself. He sighed. "Look… I… met Dark about a year ago. I didn't realize the way that I felt until recently, Riku. I really didn't mean to lead you on or to hurt you, but…" he took a deep breath to steady his resolve. He wouldn't lie about this. He owed it to Dark to tell the truth. "I _do _love him, Riku. I love him more than I knew I was capable of loving, and what we have together is so much more than I ever hoped for in my life."

"What about what _we_ have?" she squeeked.

Daisuke cringed. "Riku… you don't… really love me. Maybe you think you do, but… how can you call what we have 'love'? You… really don't even _know_ me." He said the last part, realizing it for the first time, himself. "You don't know who I am. You don't know what I do. You don't even know what I want to be!"

"I _want_ to know, Daisuke! I want to know you!" she pleaded. "I've tried, but every time I want to get close, you push me away! I've asked you about things, Daisuke, I've asked you about yourself!"

"No…" he shook his head. "You haven't. You've only ever asked me… about Dark."

She was silent. He was right. Riku stared at the cracks in the cement between her feet. Had she ever… really even _thought_ about Daisuke without thinking about Dark? Had there ever been a time that she spent with him when Dark didn't intrude on her thoughts? How did she feel when Daisuke held her hand? Did she feel _anything_?

"Dai… suke…" she breathed after a moment, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "Oh, Daisuke… you're right." Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears again. "I _don't_ know you."

"Riku," he began. "I really didn't want to hurt you. I… I meant to tell you before, but I didn't know _how_! It was… I was afraid of what you'd think, or if you'd be mad, or-

She cut him off, taking his hand gently. "Daisuke… I don't… want to hear this right now." She said firmly. "Soon… soon I'll be okay again, but… right now, I really don't want to hear this." She smiled sadly. "We'll be friends, Daisuke, but right now, I need some time to think, that's all. Is that okay?"

He nodded weakly. She was handling it better than he'd thought… at least he hoped so. It was hard to tell.

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "My train's here." She announced. "If you see Risa, tell her I didn't feel well, okay?"

"Okay…" he agreed. "Riku, I'm… I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I don't care right now." She told him, apologetically. "I'll… talk to you in a couple of days." With that, the door to the train hissed shut and began its treck out of the station.

Daisuke stared after the train for a long time. He didn't feel like going home just yet. Even though he knew he didn't love her, it still hurt. He'd never wanted to see that look in her eyes, or hear that tone in her voice, like she was too weary for words. He gazed down the road a bit and decided to walk home. It would give him time to think, time to grieve, time to sort it all out. He didn't want Dark to have to see him like this.

Thinking of Dark cheered him a little. At least there was that.

"Dark?" Emiko knocked gently on the door. "Please, Dark, just open the door." He hadn't come out since he'd returned from the hospital and it was beginning to worry her. "There's nothing more you could have done," she tried to console him, "even the doctors said so."

The door creaked open, revealing a very bedraggled looking Dark. "_They_ weren't there." He mumbled. "_They_ don't _know_ what I did."

"Oh Dark…" she reached out to brush his hair back from his eyes. "Dark, he's going to be _okay_. I know it was scary, but it's okay now."

"He… won't walk again, will he?" he asked, knowingly.

She bit her lip, "No… probably not."

"I… thought he was dead." He confided. "I _really_ thought he was dead."

"Come on." She took him by the elbow, leading him downstairs. "Let's have some tea, okay?"

Emiko set the cup before Dark. "Do you want sugar?" she asked, knowing he would. He didn't reply, so she added some anyway, stirring the tea for him.

"He was… so heavy in my arms," he told her, "and so cold. Emiko… I've never seen death before."

"And you didn't today." She reminded. "Dark, why are you so worked up about all this? It's sad, that's true, but accidents happen. He didn't die. Because of _you_, that little boy didn't die today. There's something else bothering you, Dark, what is it?"

He met her eyes suddenly. "Daisuke could die." He told her.

She stared at him for a moment. "Yes… he could," she agreed, "we all could. That's not something we can control."

He shifted his gaze away from her to his tea.

"That's what you're worrying about?" she asked him.

"Is it… selfish of me?" he wondered. "That little boy is in the hospital. His parent's are probably worried sick, and all I can do is sit here and worry about myself, and how I don't want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone." She assured him. "It's not selfish to want to protect the people we love." She took his hand gently. "Don't you think _I_ worry about Daisuke?" she asked. "I do. I worry about him and Kosuke and my father. Sometimes I worry so much that I don't get anything done. And every night that you go out, Dark, I worry about you. If you're selfish, then I'm worse. I worry that if something happened to you, Daisuke would never smile again, and I couldn't stand that. Is _that_ selfish?" she asked.

Dark gazed at her for a long moment, and finally smiled. "He _is_ going to be okay, though… that little boy, right? I mean… at least, he'll live."

She nodded. "He'll live."

Dark smiled. "Then what am I sitting around moping for? I've got a museum to rob."

"I'm home!" Daisuke called upon entering the house.

"Welcome back, sweetie!" Emiko called.

"Welcome back!" Kosuke and Daichi corrussed.

So Dark was out. Daisuke remembered hearing the kids at school talking about a note during break, but he'd completely forgotten about it, what with the stresses of the day. It was nearing eight o' clock. Dark wouldn't be too much longer. He smiled, hugging his bag to himself. It would be good to see Dark after such a long day. He hadn't realized how much of a comfort it was to have Dark always with him until recently, until he had to reacquaint himself with the emptiness of his own thoughts. He'd forgotten how to daydream long ago. He'd been sheltering his thoughts so carefully… but now, certain functions were coming back, certain recollections… certain pictures from a certain comic book… He flushed slightly, shaking the dizzying thoughts from his head.

"You're home late." Emiko stated, poking her head around the corner.

"I decided to walk back," he replied, "It was such a nice day." He neglected to mention that he'd passed their street several times, not quite finished enough with his musings to head home.

She nodded, then, "Baby, come sit with me a minute. Something happened today that you should know about."

Daisuke sat and listened in increasing horror to the recount of Dark's afternoon. He felt a litteral ache for the older boy. How it must have hurt Dark to be so helpless!

"… and it sort of scared him, Dai," Emiko was saying, "So just be a little bit sensitive to that tonight. It's hard for him, you know? There's so much he doesn't understand yet."

Daisuke nodded emphatically. "Poor Dark!"

Emiko smiled. "I knew you'd understand." She paused a minute. Daisuke quirked an eyebrow. She was giving him that weird smile… "Kyaaaa! You two are Sooo_ooooo_ cute!"

Daisuke jumped almost a foot in the air. "Don't do that!" he snapped. "You could give somebody a heart-atack! Besides… it's embarrassing…"

Emiko frowned. "What's embarrassing about it, Daisuke?" she asked. "Your father and I aren't embarrassed by _our_ love, ne Ko-chan?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied with a wink over the edge of a newspaper.

"See?" she added, as if it proved her point. "And Dark isn't embarrassed about it, so why should you be?"

Daisuke flushed. He didn't like this line of questioning. It inevitably lead to something very personal. "I- well… it's different." He crossed his arms childishly. "Because… you're my _parents_! You're not supposed to discuss those things with your _parents!_"

She knitted her brow in thought. "I talk to father all the time about those things." She protested.

"Wish you wouldn't." Daichi grunted from the low table where he was pretending to take a nap.

"Pish posh." She scolded him. "You're happy for me."

Daisuke shook his head, but he couldn't restrain a grin. It _did_ make him happy in some ways, to know how happy she was about it, but it was still all so sudden. It was all moving so fast and Daisuke was beginning to wonder if things ever slowed down.

It had only been a weekend, but it seemed like an eternity. Things would start changing soon, what with Riku and Satoshi and-

"You'll need a bigger bed." Emiko concluded, as if she had just ended a conversation with him.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"That single just won't be big enough," she replied. "I mean, you can't very well move out while you're still in high school, but we could at _least_ get you a bigger bed."

He blinked. "For what?"

She raised an eyebrow as if that were hint enough.

Daisuke stared.

She nudged him.

He blinked.

She stared.

"Mom… I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed in defeat. "That little one's too rickety!" she replied, exasperated, "It'll probably break!"

"Break?"

She stared.

_Break?_ Daisuke thought a minute, then flushed. "_Mom!_" he yelped.

She shrugged. "It would break." She told Kosuke.

He glanced over the edge of the paper with a _your mother's right_ look. "It _would_ break," he agreed.

"D-dad!" Daisuke replied in shock. "You guys can't be serious!" He leapt up. "Stop prying into my sex life!"

Kosuke blinked. "Sex life?" He flushed a little. "I just meant… y'no… it can't support both your and Dark's weight for too long…"

Daisuke flushed.

Kosuke flushed.

Emiko giggled. "You two are such prudes!"

Daichi sighed and rolled over to continue his nap.

"_Feh!"_ Dark grinned, tossing the gem in the air and catching it on its decent. "Commander, you're getting slow."

Satoshi glared from his prone position on the floor, straddled between Dark's knees.

"I think he's wearing you out." Dark offered, reffering to Satoshi's alter-ego. "You let him take control too much… he doesn't respect your body. He puts you into unnecessary danger."

Satoshi looked away angrily. "And what am I supposed to do about it? If I'm getting weaker, he's getting stronger. It's becoming harder and harder to restrain him when…" he trailed off.

"When you think about Daisuke?" Dark asked softly.

There was momentary panic in the boy's eyes as he struggled against his own thoughts. "Shut-up…" he mumbled.

Dark sighed. He really did like Satoshi. He hadn't at first, and they _were_ on opposing sides of a battle, but there was good in him. Good that Daisuke saw, good that he himself was beginning to see. Satoshi was a prisoner within himself, fighting Krad for dominance over his own thoughts. Dark pursed his lips a minute. "If I told you something…" he began, "If I told you something, some secret… then you would have to make a promise to me."

This caught the boy's attention. His weary eyes met Dark's with curiousity, but mistrust. "If you told me _what_?" he demanded.

"Ah-ah." Dark scolded. "First you would have to promise me something."

Satoshi shifted uncomfortably. "What would I have to promise you?" he asked, almost patronizingly.

Dark met his eyes intensely. "If I tell you how to overcome this little problem, you will promise me to not think of Daisuke like that anymore."

"What?" Satoshi's eyes widened.

"You will acknowledge that Daisuke is _mine_," Dark continued, "that he will always _be_ mine. You will realize this and move on."

Satoshi stared at him as if he had said the most preposterous thing imaginable.

"You said you would sacrifice anything, Hiwatari," he pointed out, "So sacrifice this little obsession, and I'll tell you the secret to overcoming White wings."

The boy stared a long moment, obviously deep in thought. Was this some sort of trick? What did Dark have to gain? What did he have to lose? "I'll do it." He finally replied.

Dark smiled, standing up and turning to go. "Good." He grinned over his shoulder.

"Wait! How do I overcome him?" he demanded.

Dark paused. "You cut him out," he said simply. "You deny him your thoughts. Build a wall to keep him out, make him go to sleep. Daisuke did it to me once," he remembered with a distant look in his eye. "All you have to do… is cut him out."

A/N: Oh my! There wasn't any fluffyness in this chapter at all! How terrible… but that's what happens when plot gets in the way. Hmm… well, expect some major fluffy moments in the next chapter. .


	6. Chapter 6

"Riku?" Risa pushed her sister's door open gently. "Riku, are you okay? You ran off so fast after lunch."

The girl let out a soft sob, trying unsuccessfully to smother it with her pillow.

Risa let herself into the room, approaching her twin's bed. "Riku, what happened? Did you and Daisuke have a fight?"

At that remark, Riku lost it. She could no longer control the torrent of emotions welling up inside of her. The small girl burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably and clutching her pillow for dear life. "How can he do this to me!" she cried, unable to hold it in any longer.

Risa was a bit taken aback. She wasn't used to seeing Riku like this. Normally _she_ was the dramatic one. Riku had always been stronger. She'd never cry in front of people, and she seldom let a little fight get her down. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you can talk about it with him…" she suggested hopefully. "There's nothing you can't work out!"

Riku shook her head, finally sitting up, hiccupping softly. "Not this time... there won't be anything to talk over."

"I'm sure that's not true," Risa pressed. "Whatever happened, it can't be that bad. It can't be bad enough to break you up right?"

"Daisuke's got someone else." Riku blurted.

Risa blinked. "What?" she demanded. "Daisuke's cheating on you with another woman!"

Riku shook her head, squinting to hold back the tears.

"But you just said…" Risa attempted, confused.

"I know what I said." Riku replied firmly, finally meeting her sister's eyes.

Risa stared a long moment before realization dawned on her. "Oh my… Riku, my poor sister!" She sat down quickly, rubbing Riku's back. "That's awful… I never would have thought that Daisuke would… I mean, he's a little femmy, but," she grinned. "It's kind of sexy, don't you think?"

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're not!" Riku snapped.

"Well sorry!" Risa snapped back, resting her fists against her hips. "They don't really make a _'what to do when your sister's boyfriend goes fag'_ manual, now do they?"

"If you're just going to make fun of me, then get out of my room." Riku sulked.

Her younger sister sighed. "Fine. You can mope by yourself, for all I care. I was just trying to help." With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_Great._ Riku thought. Now she had made Risa mad too.

Dark slipped quietly into the room. The light was on, but Daisuke was fast asleep, fully clothed, a book open on his chest. The older boy smiled to himself; he'd been waiting up.

He approached the bed quietly, studying the sleeping form. He was beautiful. Cinnamon locks rested lightly on his forehead, contrasting with his soft, porcelain skin. He looked so small… so delicate, like a china doll. He was so still and motionless, his light breathing barely even disturbing the book on his chest. For a second, Dark could feel his chest tighten painfully at the memory of earlier that day.

Daisuke _was_ small and delicate… breakable. Dark ran a hand through his hair, lost in thought. If something happened to Daisuke, what would he do? How would he go on? Until that day, he had had the luxury of ignorance, freedom from fear. As he gazed at his young love, the fears and anxieties building inside of him threatened to crush him, weighing down on his mind and his soul. What if _Daisuke_ fell down and didn't get up one day? What if the doctors said that he would never walk again? Or worse, never wake… A small sound escaped Dark's throat at the sheer terror of his own imaginings.

At the noise, Daisuke's eyes fluttered open. "Dark?" he smiled sleepily. "Welcome home."

Dark blinked, startled from his terrible fantasies. "Oh… I… you didn't have to wait up for me…" he stammered, trying to regain control of his rampant emotions.

Daisuke rubbed at his eyes, sitting up slightly, his brow knitting in concern. "Sit down," he ordered.

"Hm?" Dark replied, caught off guard.

Daisuke patted the bed. "Sit with me a minute. Mom told me what happened today."

Dark flushed. "Oh… she did?" He sat. "It's… no big deal. I'm over it."

"Don't lie." Daisuke shook his head, pulling Dark to him gently, brushing his lips over the other man's. "Tell me what you were thinking just now."

Dark sighed. "It's not important, Dai… I don't want you to worry about it."

"I worry about things when you _don't_ talk to me," Daisuke stated. "And right now, you're not talking; you're avoiding talking."

Dark gazed into Daisuke's ginger colored eyes for a moment. "You are so amazing; baby…" he sighed. "You're beautiful and sweet, you're sexy and smart. You're everything I've ever even imagined I could want. Since last week, I've been living in a fantasy. Every day, I spend dreaming about you, and every night, you make those dreams real. Your touch is like fire, your embrace is like heaven, you even taste like strawberries! There's nothing about you that isn't perfect." Dark sighed. "And you're too perfect; Dai… you complete my life so fully, that without you, everything else would fall apart."

Daisuke listened intently, waiting to hear what Dark was really getting at. The older boy reached out, brushing his knuckles over Daisuke's cheek lovingly.

"Daisuke…" he finally spoke. "What will I do if I lose you?"

That was the question he'd been preparing for all day. Daisuke gave one quick nod before suddenly standing up. "Okay," he said. "Then I'll tell you."

Dark watched, puzzled, as the younger boy retrieved a yellowed book from his desk. Daisuke climbed back into the bed, snuggling close to Dark as he flipped through the pages of the old book. "Grandpa gave this to me today. He said it would help me to understand some things… to come to terms with some things."

Dark cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Come to terms?" he asked.

"Newton's law," Daisuke continued. "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. For everything we do, there are consequences, you know?"

"Dai, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me…" Dark apologized.

"Ah, here it is." Daisuke pointed to a passage towards the top of a worn page. "Read that."

Dark glanced down. "It is possible, in rare circumstances, for a trainer and his alter to become partially separated." He read. "Partially?" he asked, glancing up.

Daisuke pointed down again, implying that Dark should keep reading.

Doing as he was instructed, Dark let his eyes scan the page. _The bond between a trainer and his alter ego can never truly be severed as it is such a bond that will free the alter in the first place. Two ties will forever exist between the trainer and his separated alter. The first is the bond of love; the aforementioned bond that results in the initial separation. The second is the bond of life._

"Bond of… life?" Dark asked. "Dai, I don't…"

Daisuke shut the book, pursing his lips in thought. "It means…" he began, "That you don't have to worry about all that stuff, about what you'll do when I die."

Dark blinked.

Daisuke glanced up, meeting Dark's eyes with his own before continuing, a bit hesitantly. "Because when I die… you die too."

Dark stared. "What… do you mean?"

Daisuke sighed, returning the book to his desk. "Your lifeline used to be connected to the lifeline of the Niwa family tree, but when we confessed our love for each other," he flushed slightly, "we made a new bond, severing the old one. You're now bonded to me and me alone." He shifted his feet a little. "But since you have no lifeline on your own, you… share mine. As long as I live, you will live, but when I die, you die too, but the catch is, the reverse is true. If you die… so will I."

"Dai…" Dark breathed. "I- I didn't know… you, Daisuke, you're risking your life just to be with me!"

Daisuke smiled softly, taking Dark's hand in his own. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he told him "because if you died, I'd kill myself anyway."

"Then…" Dark thought a minute. "We'll always be together… in this life, and the next."

Daisuke chuckled softly. "Yah… we will." He paused. "You're not upset Dark? I took away your immortality…"

In response to the question, Dark drew the boy quickly into his arms, kissing him deeply and passionately. All of his worries had been swept away. His greatest fear would never come to pass. He would never be… alone.

When they finally broke apart, Daisuke was laughing, relieved by how well Dark had taken the news.

"I love you." Dark told him. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Oh God, I love you more every day, I want you more every night!" He trailed kisses down Daisuke's throat, sliding his hands up the back of his shirt.

Daisuke gasped, startled by Dark's sudden vigor. "D- Dark, what are-!" Before he could protest, his shirt had been successfully removed and discarded and Dark was trailing kisses over his chest and abdomen. Daisuke shivered, his eyes sliding closed, losing any mental focus he might have had as Dark's practiced mouth located and set to work on his nipple. (A/N: god, the word nipple makes me blush! O.O) He could feel his entire body tensing, a whimper escaped him. "Oh god…" he mumbled, biting his lip. He jumped, his eyes shooting open as the older boy placed a kiss directly below his navel. "Dark!" he yelped, sitting up abruptly.

"Shhh…" Dark cooed, trailing a thumb gently over the hem of Daisuke's pants. "Don't get yourself all worked up. I wasn't going to." He moved up the younger boy's body, satisfying himself with a taste of the boy's collarbone before pulling Daisuke over to cuddle on his chest. "Not tonight," he finally added, masking his physical disappointments with a smile of contentment. "Soon, but not tonight."

Daisuke sighed, relieved but disappointed in himself none the less. He knew it was unfair of him to constantly put Dark off for his own insecurities. It was obvious the older boy was holding himself back a lot more than he would like to. He loved Dark, he really did, and he wanted to _show_ that love, but it was still all so soon. When he thought about the things he could do for Dark, the things Dark could do for him, he froze up. He wanted those things! He did, but the idea of it all made him so nervous, he could barely think. It wasn't that he questioned Dark's love for him; it was impossible to question. IF the gentleness of his touch or the passion of his kiss wasn't enough of a reminder, the mere facts were indisputable. It was Dark's love for him that had caused the separation. Hard, cold evidence. There was no denying that. No, it wasn't that he questioned their love, but once they did those things, once they shared that bond, everything would change. _He _would change. What would he think of himself the morning after? What would Dark think? Of course he would still _love_ him, but… was love enough? Right now, Dark craved him, wanted him, could barely restrain himself at the thought of the things they had yet to experience together. Daisuke hated to admit it, but he was reluctant to give up that power.

He reflected on some images from his mother's comic collection. There were things he could do, he supposed. There were things he could do to show Dark how strongly he felt for him… things that weren't so serious…

He sat up a minute, studying the older boy, chewing his lower lip in concentration. He let his eyes wander over the other boy's body.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Dai?" he asked a bit sleepily, watching the boy in curiosity.

Daisuke swallowed dryly. Would he do it? Did he have the courage? What would Dark say? What would he do, think? What would it _feel_ like? What if he didn't have the courage to finish it once he started? His pulse was racing and he could feel the blush tingling in his cheeks. He was terrified, he realized. The thudding beat of his heart was crowding all thought from his mind.

Dark sat up a little, beginning to look worried. "Dai? Baby, what's wrong?"

Daisuke swallowed again, closing his eyes for a minute to gather his resolve. It was too late not to do it; he'd already made enough of a fool of himself. With one steadying breath, he shifted his weight, carefully straddling Dark's hips. "Shh…" he silenced Dark's next question with a soft kiss.

Dark was warm. Daisuke could feel that heat on the inside of his thighs. He rocked forward slightly, brushing the material of their jeans together. His body shivered at the contact. There was no going back…

"Dai, what-?" Dark's question was cut off by a quick gasp of surprise as Daisuke pressed himself closer to the older boy.

Daisuke continued the rocking motion, grinding his hips against those of the boy beneath him. His mouth quickly found Dark's, in need of reassurance.

Dark felt a flush tingling in his cheeks. He wasn't entirely sure what had just transpired. He tossed his head back at the sensation as Daisuke's body moved over his own. In all of a moment's confusion, something important had taken place; a step forward had been taken. His hands roamed hungrily over Daisuke's soft body, searching desperately for something. He gripped the boy's bottom firmly, almost painfully, arching his body into the sensual touch.

Daisuke cried out suddenly at the contact, gripping the front of Dark's shirt, trying to steady himself. This feeling was-!

Dark grunted, thrusting his hips against his young lover. His head was reeling with the shock and the adrenaline. "_Fuck!_" he hissed through clenched teeth. It was all he could do to control himself. He had to be gentle. Daisuke needed him to be gentle.

Above him, the younger boy was panting, whimpering, making noises so sexy it was driving him mad!

"D-Dark…" Daisuke panted. "I- I -_nn_-!"

"_Don't talk_," Dark hissed. "Don't _do_ that! When you say my name in that helpless voice-! _Ah_!" He pulled Daisuke closer to him, grabbing fistfuls of the back of the boy's shirt.

Daisuke buried his face in the cradle of Dark's neck. When he'd thought about it, when he'd seen it in the comic, he'd had no idea it would feel like this! "_Please, please, please…"_ he was begging, his breath hot against Dark's neck.

His mind was reeling and his body acting as if on its own, wholly unreceptive to any command his mind might issue. There was such a pressure rising inside of him, he thought for sure he would explode! Was this how a soda felt when someone shook it up?

And suddenly, something happened. Daisuke jerked back as his entire body tightened up. "_Oh!_" It felt like a firecracker went off in his head dropping sparks, like pinpricks of pain and pleasure all over his body.

Dark grit his teeth, feeling the younger boy tense above him. It was enough to drive him over the edge and he let out a low groan as his own body gave in to climax.

The two lay a minute, breathing hard, their heartbeats fighting to outdo one another.

"Daisuke…" Dark finally spoke, his voice still a bit shaky. "I love you. Oh god, I love you!"

After a moment, Daisuke sat up, a slightly surprised look on his face. "I- my pants feel… _wet_," he observed embarrassedly.

Dark raised an eyebrow then burst out laughing. "Dai… _tell_ me you know what we just did!"

The redhead glanced down embarrassedly. "I know it had… something to do with… _sex_, right?" he whispered the word as though it were taboo. "But that doesn't explain…"

Dark chuckled adoringly. He leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. "Dai, it's…"

Daisuke's eyes went wide and his flush deepened. "Oh…"

Dark couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be embarrassed!" he chided, and then leaned in, conspiratorially. "I did too." He confessed.

The younger boy looked up, surprised, hopeful. "You - You did?"

Dark nodded seriously. "Oh yah." He agreed. "I did."

"Then it's… okay?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"More than okay," Dark replied.

Daisuke grinned. "I wanted to… I mean, I've been thinking about doing that… for awhile."

Dark brushed his fingers lovingly through Daisuke's hair. "I'm glad you finally did," he told him.

Daisuke hiked his backpack over his shoulder as he climbed the flights of stairs to his classroom. There was no reason to hide today, not now that Riku knew.

Once in the classroom, he slid into his seat a little stiffly, his body still aching from the night before.

_"It will."_ Dark had told him, _"At least for a little wile."_

He flushed again in memory. He'd been too embarrassed to let his mother see his dirty laundry, so he'd just thrown them away at the train station.

"Daisuke!" He was suddenly tackled out of his seat by the over exuberance of his best self-proclaimed best friend.

"Ta- Takeshi!" he yelped as his desk tipped over. "Whoa!"

"You dumped Riku!" He demanded. "What the hell are you thinking! The Harada twins are the hottest girls in our _grade!_ Unless…" He drew back in horror. "You've found someone even hotter! Who? Is she older? Does she go to another school? Daisuke, you jerk! How long have you been holding out on me!"

"It's not like that!" Daisuke shoved Takeshi. "Don't be such a jerk! Do you even think about things before you say them? Riku will be here any minute and she's probably still upset!"

"I'm not." Came the reply from directly behind them.

Daisuke leapt up hurriedly. "R - Riku, I…" he rubbed a hand through the back of his hair nervously. "Um… about… it all..."

"Don't worry about it," she brushed him off, taking her seat next to his. "I'm okay now. I had some time to think about it."

She'd gotten over him that quickly? Daisuke was relieved, but he had to admit, it hurt a little to think he was that easily forgotten. He'd _tried_ to be a good boyfriend…

Catching the crushed look on his face, Riku leaned in quickly. "Dai, we'll talk about it at lunch." She gave him a wink. "I'm okay, seriously."

Daisuke nodded dumbly, regaining his seat.

"Well," Takeshi grinned, "now that the soap opera business is out of the way, let's get down to some _real_ business. Has anybody heard anything about Dark? He did two thefts just last week alone, but now he's dropped from the radar," he snapped his fingers, "Just like that. My dad says nobody has any leads."

"Do they ever?" Risa asked rhetorically, a dreamy look on her face.

Daisuke felt something in his stomach tighten. He'd forgotten about Risa. She… liked Dark. He felt himself grimace. Part of him was angry at Dark for not telling her yet, but then again, what sort of chance had he had?

_-nock nock- "Is this the Harada residence? Oh good. Is Risa home? Hi Risa, just thought I'd let you know…"_

He shook his head to clear it, groaning softly and laying it on the desk, gazing out the window. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to get a little cabin fever. All he did was go to school and go back home while Dark could spend his days any way he liked. It wasn't that Daisuke _couldn't_ go somewhere else, but if he didn't go home, he couldn't spend time with Dark, and they couldn't be seen together in public. He sighed.

"-so that's why I think it should be Daisuke."

At that, Daisuke lifted his head. "What?" he asked, making it apparent that he hadn't been following the conversation.

Takeshi stared at him for a minute. "The upcoming play," he prompted, hoping it would jog the boy's memory. "You know, you played Dark's lover once, in that other play with Fredert, remember? Yumi's play won the contest. It's about Dark. She based it on some legend or… something…" he trailed off lamely.

"I based it on the old Samurai legends of Matsuda Yuba and Shiroagi Kyo. In the legend, the two men were secretly lovers, but Matsuda's disciple Shin Jiro discovers their love and threatens to reveal them to the council. In the end, Jiro kidnaps Kyo and tries to force him to fall in love with him. Matsuda thinks that Kyo is dead and so he takes his own life, but when Kyo finds out, he dies of grief." She adjusted her glasses.

Daisuke blinked. "What does that have to do with Dark? Or _me?_"

She sighed. "I rewrote it with a modern twist. Matsuda will be Dark, Shiroagi is the man that he falls in love with and Shin Jiro will be that new thief that everyone's talking about, the one that fights Dark."

Daisuke blinked. "You mean Krad?" He said it before he could stop himself.

"Is that his name?" Takeshi asked. "Yah, I think I heard something about that."

"So, you'll be Shiroagi, right Daisuke?" she smiled. "It's the biggest part. I really don't want anybody playing him but you."

Daisuke flushed. He was flattered that she would ask him, and the truth was… he'd been thinking of auditioning. "I- I mean, are you sure? I'm not very…"

"Don't be such a prat!" Takeshi slapped him on the back. "Everyone knows you're a great actor, Dai! Admit it, you've been thinking about going to school for it."

"What!" Daisuke paled. "How did- I didn't tell anybody!"

Takeshi flashed a pamphlet for the Kyoto school of theatre. "A good reporter always knows where to snoop. I found this in your gym bag," he grinned.

Riku glanced up. So that was what he had meant.

"_You don't even know what I want to be!"_

"So you'll do it?" Takeshi asked.

"What? Well… I'd be honored to." He replied with a blush and a short bow.

"And of course, Satoshi will be playing Dark again."

Daisuke coughed. "He - he will?"

Takeshi cocked his head to the side. "I thought he did a good job last time…"

Daisuke glanced to where Satoshi was sitting. The boy was looking back at him. Obviously, he already knew about the play.

"And _I'll_ be Krad!" Takeshi grinned. "No funny business, I'm in this for the chicks!"

Daisuke finally let his gaze drop from Satoshi's. This promised to be an interesting play.

Dark sipped his tea wordlessly. He could feel Emiko's eyes on him from across the table, but he did not respond. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I heard you," she told him.

"Oh?" he asked, unconcerned.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Hm?" He asked again.

She sighed in resignation. "Fine," she grumped.

"Fine," he agreed.

She stared a moment longer. "Well? I mean, _did_ you?"

He met her eyes with his own, a mischievious twinkle therein. "Not yet," he finally grinned. "Oh god, he's so beautiful, though!"

"He is!" she beamed with motherly pride.

"He was so alive…" Dark sat back, admiring the image in his head; Daisuke, moving over him, his cheeks flushed, tears at the corners of his eyes. "I had no idea he was like that!"

"I told you he's not as innocent as you think," she replied knowingly.

Dark chuckled. "I still think you're wrong, but even innocence will only go so far."

She laughed. "So you're happy, then?"

He nodded. "I really am. More than I ever thought I could be." He sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me about that whole lifeline thing?"

"Well _I_ didn't know about it!" she protested. "Some things are kept secret even from me."

"Hn…" he mused. "Well that doesn't seem very fair."

She shrugged. "That's just the way it is." She sighed boredly. "Dark, do you want to go shopping today? I've got to get some groceries and things and I thought we might catch a movie."

"I'd love to," he smiled. "If you think no one will ask about me."

"Pish posh," she waved off his concerns. "I'll just tell them you're my future son in law."

"You're really proud of that, aren't you?" he teased.

"Can't you tell?" she smiled. "I'm just so happy for both of you! It's… it's all so perfect."

He laughed again. "I'd love to," he repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

Daisuke stared at the girl over his boxed lunch. She hadn't said a word since sitting down. Finally, when Daisuke couldn't take the silence any longer, she spoke.

"I thought about it," she began. "That's why I'm not mad anymore."

"Huh?" Diasuke asked dumbly. "What do you mean?"

She glanced up from her sandwich, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I mean, I _thought_ about it," she repeated. "I thought about the things you said and I thought about you dumping me for Dark, and probably cheating on me."

Daisuke tensed at the implication, but Riku continued.

"And I guess, I'm glad that it's Dark," she finished. "I'm glad it's a guy."

Daisuke blinked. That wasn't quite the reaction he'd been expecting. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, Daisuke," she continued. "That mean's it's not me. If you'd have left me for another girl, then I'd know there was something wrong with me; some reason you liked her better, something about her that I could never be. I'd feel awful. But Dark's a guy so… it's not really anything I could have done. I mean, it's not my fault that you're gay."

Daisuke choked on a mouthful of rice. "I'm not _gay_!" he protested, his face a deep shade of red. "Where the heck would you get an idea like that!"

Riku raised an eyebrow incredulously. "That's what it's called, Daisuke, when you like other men. It's called being gay."

"But, I… it's not like… I mean, I just, he's just… it doesn't mean that…Dark is just…" Daisuke stammered, trying to find some logical explanation or argument.

"It's not a bad thing, Daisuke," Riku continued. "You like a guy. He likes you too, right? So…" she shrugged. "You're both gay."

Daisuke blanched. Dark was gay. Somehow, that was easier to accept than the thought that _he_ was gay. But it was true. He _did_ like another guy. He liked touching and kissing and being with another guy. His eyes widened.

"I'm…"

Riku nodded encouragingly.

"I'm… _gay_."

She smiled. "So you get it? It's not me."

"I'm home!" Daisuke called, kicking his shoes off in the entrance. Where was everyone? "Mom?" he called.

Daichi poked his head around the corner. "Eh? Oh, your mother went out to do some shopping."

"Oh…" Daisuke replied. "Where's Dark?"

"He went with Emiko." The old man remarked. "They left… hmm… a few hours ago, I suppose."

Daisuke blinked. "Went with… mom?" he asked.

Daichi nodded, studying his grandson.

"Oh…" Daisuke replied, a bit taken aback. "I guess I'll… study for awhile then." He trudged up the stairs to his room, biting his lower lip in thought. _Dark said… we couldn't risk being seen in public because someone might recognize him… _ He shook his head, trying to shake away his insecurities. "This is stupid," he grumbled. "I'm being a baby. There's got to be some reason he..." _doesn't want to be seen in public with me…_

The redhead pushed open the door to his room, letting the bag fall heavily from his hand. He flopped down, face first, on the bed, inhaling deeply. "Oh," he exclaimed. The pillow… it smelled like Dark. Daisuke flushed, a shy smile spreading across his lips. No matter what Dark did during the day, _this_ was the bed he returned to. Daisuke sighed. It was just… he was so tired by the end of day, and Dark got home so late… he felt like the time they had to share was so brief, so frantic. He wanted to be able to take the time to enjoy just _being_ around Dark. He wanted to talk to him about things, about his fears, but when Dark _was_ around, he didn't want to waste the time they had on his fickle concerns.

It seemed that Dark would be home late again and Daisuke had wanted to talk to him… about the night before, about… being _gay_. He groaned, flopping back down into the pillow. It was far too much to think about.

_**-scene-**_

Dark grinned, catching sight of himself in the hall mirror. It was different, but it was worth it. He climbed the stairs slowly, unsure of how he'd present the idea to Daisuke. He pushed open the bedroom door quietly, peering in. The younger boy was stretched out across their shared bed, studiously pouring over a book; his lips moving gently as he silently repeated the words to himself.

Dark felt himself flush and grinned. Daisuke was so cute when he was serious about something. "What're you reading?" he asked quietly.

"A play." Daisuke replied before looking up. "_Ack_!" He jumped back, tumbling off of the bed.

Dark took a step back in mild disappointment. "I didn't really think you'd react_ that_ badly." He lamented.

Daisuke leapt up hurriedly, rushing to the older boy. "What did you do to your hair!"

Dark reached up, examining the now short, blonde locks falling just short of his eyes and sighed. "Don't like it?" he asked. "It's not permanent or anything… it's just…"

Daisuke blinked, then panicked, not wanting Dark to think he disapproved. "No, no, no!" he rushed. "It's not that! It's really…" he flushed, "_hot_. I just… I mean, what made you want to…?"

Dark looked up. "Hot?" he asked. "You think so?" He grinned. "I did it for you." He replied.

"What?" Daisuke blinked, thoroughly confused.

Dark reached down, lacing his fingers in Daisuke's. "I was thinking about the other day," he began, "When I had to leave you here… I hated having to go out by myself. I…" he sighed, deeply troubled. "Look, it's not that I don't _appreciate_ the time that we_ do_ get together, I mean, I _do_! I really do. Like last night…" he caught Daisuke's eyes. "That was unbelievably sexy…"

Daisuke flushed, looking down quickly.

"But," Dark continued, "I don't want that to be it. I don't want that to be all that our relationship is about." He reached out, stroking a thumb along Daisuke's jaw. "I love you, Dai… I want to be able to have a _real_ relationship with you." He shifted his feet. "So… Emiko thought… since the only reason we can't be in public together is that people might recognize me…" He grinned and shrugged.

Daisuke looked up, studying the new Dark. "Oh Dark…" he sighed. "I don't deserve the things you do for me… you sacrifice so much and I… I don't have enough to give you in return. Your love is so perfect… I don't have enough in me to ever live up to it."

"Dai…" Dark reached down, concerned, brushing his thumb under Daisuke's eye. "You're crying."

Daisuke blinked, reaching up to feel his face. He hadn't even realized it! "I-I" he stammered.

Dark chuckled. "Hush." He leaned down, kissing where his thumb had been. "Daisuke, I _love_ you. You gave me life. Without you, I couldn't ever experience the things you've given me."

"But I…" Daisuke stammered. "How can I repay you for…" he tugged shyly on a lock of Dark's hair.

Dark raised an eyebrow in thought, then grinned. "You can accompany me to dinner." He told him. "Dinner out."

_**-scene-**_

"For two?" the hostess asked brightly, addressing the taller of the two boys.

Dark nodded, sliding his hand gently to Daisuke's waste. He didn't want there to be any mistake about who the boy was to him.

Daisuke jumped, unprepared for such an intimate gesture and blushed, smiling into his shirt collar.

The restaurant was in a beautiful, European style bread shop. The tables and chairs were carved of a fine, dark wood and draped in rich linens.

Daisuke flushed as Dark pulled out his chair. "I'm not a girl…" he mumbled uncomfortably.

"Mmm…" Dark purred, dangerously close to his ear, "And thank God for that!"

Daisuke's eyes widened and he took the seat quickly, so as not to show any _'other'_ signs of his surprise. "I- I mean I can pull out my own chair." He stammered impotently.

Dark smiled at him from across the table. "It's our first date, Daisuke. I want to make it special."

The waitress, who had been shifting the menus awkwardly, could apparently no longer hold back as she cooed, "Oh! You're first date? That's _so_ romantic!"

Daisuke found himself wondering how many shades of red there were as he felt his face turn a new one and he sunk down lower in his seat.

"Well, the first _public_ one," Dark admitted. "But we've been together for over a year."

The waitress smiled, gingerly handing them their menus with a gusto she must have reserved for only her favorite customers. "My name is Misa, Take all the time you need." She chirped, "And in the mean time, is there anything that I could bring you to drink?"

"I'll just have water." Daisuke replied.

"Okay, and for you?" she asked Dark.

"The same." He replied, "Unless you could bring us some wine."

"Oh, of course!" she smiled. "I'll bring you a list." She scurried away to retrieve their requested drinks.

Daisuke assessed Dark with a new sort of respect. "Wine?" he asked. "Are you old enough?"  
"I don't know _how_ old I am." Dark replied with a grin, "But apparently, Misa thinks so." ((A/N in Japan, they never card.))

Daisuke paused in surprise. "You really don't know how old you are?"

Dark shook his head. "I have no idea." He grinned. "We might be in an illicit relationship."

"Well," Daisuke grinned in return. "If that's the case, then you _can_ pull out my chair. It's the least you can do if you're going to get me into _that_ kind of trouble."

Misa returned shortly with a list of wines, from which Dark chose a well aged Merlot. "Not that I know the difference." He remarked to Daisuke, who smiled, happily sharing in the private joke.

(**_time-lapse_**)

"And did you gentlemen save room for desert?" Misa asked cheerily.

"Sadly, no." Dark replied with a laugh, and the younger boy agreed. The meal had been very pleasant with only one minor instance coming up at all.

(**_flashback_**)

"Dark?" Daisuke pushed at the food on his plate nervously.

"Yes love?" Dark asked, admiring the boy.

Daisuke swallowed. "So…" he began, "You like me… _because_ I'm a boy?"

"Well, you have a few other things going for you," Dark teased, "but it certainly does make it easier for you to be my _boy_friend."

"But…" the younger boy protested, "doesn't that make you… I mean, wouldn't you be, if you like… _boys_… that is, um…" he finally met Dark's eyes. "Gay?"

Dark tilted his head to the side. "Not really." He replied.

Daisuke blinked. "Not… really?" he repeated. "But… well… why not?"

The older boy thought a minute, studying the ceiling and the chandelier above their table. "Because I don't like other boys." He finally concluded.

Daisuke shifted. "Then… what about girls?"

Dark flicked a blonde lock out of his eyes. "Hn-nn." He shook his head. "Just you." He met Daisuke's eyes, capturing the boy with the depth of feeling in his gaze. "No one else has ever made me feel the way you do, Dai. No one else has ever made me shiver, or blush, or cry out the way you do."

"D-Dark!" Daisuke stammered. "Don't say things like that! It makes me… er… it's… embarrassing."

"It makes you what?" Dark grinned, leaning across the table conspiratorially.

Daisuke felt his face growing hot. "Nothing, forget it."

Dark brushed his knee against the younger boy's temptingly. "Makes you _what?_" he repeated, sensuously.

"_excited…_" Daisuke admitted, sheepishly.

"You cad." Daisuke accused with a grin. "Well that's fine. '_Excited'_ is how I _like_ you."

(**_end flashback_**)

After paying their bill and saying goodbye to Misa, the boys returned home. The walk had been a short one, but very comfortable and familiar. The boys had walked, hand in hand, publicly, for the first time, and, though Daisuke had experienced quite a few firsts in the past few days, this was the first that he treasured the most.

The lights were off, all except for the entryway, which had been left on for them.

Dark toed off his shoes gently, holding Daisuke's hands to steady him while the boy removed his own.

Daisuke stepped up into the hallway with Dark, pulling himself close to the older boy. "Stop being stingy." He pouted, tugging at Dark's shirt collar. "You've only kissed me once all day."

Dark chuckled, surprised, and leaned down to oblige his little love. "Well, I'll have to remedy that." He replied. He brushed his lips gently over Daisuke's before pressing into a more insistent kiss.

Daisuke pushed up on his tiptoes, yearning for more of the delicate kiss. Feeling bold, he ran his tongue hesitantly over Dark's lips asking for entry.

The older man was startled. This was the first unprovoked attempt made by his young lover to further their physical relationship… and it was quite the turn on. He felt his body respond and he wrapped his arms tightly around the youth, allowing the kiss to deepen, relinquishing some very small part of the control he usually exercised over their physicality. A moment later, and it was more than he could bear. Dark quickly stole the initiative, pressing Daisuke to the wall and plundering his mouth with an almost ruthless exuberance.

"_D-Dark…"_ the younger boy panted, writhing beneath his touch, arching his hips in memory of the night before.

"_Dai…_" Dark responded in equal breathiness, attacking the boy's throat with a barrage of kisses and licks. "_Dai… can we…? I want to touch you._"

Daisuke pulled away nervously, his eyes wide with hopeful trepidation. "Dark, I…" he whimpered. "I'm not sure…"

Dark swallowed thickly. He didn't want to push the boy, but a goodnight kiss wouldn't sate the burning in his loins. "At least… at least let me _see_ you." He begged, sliding a hand under the boy's shirt, kissing his neck gently.

"Not… not here." Daisuke protested, pushing his shirt back down uncomfortably.

Dark stepped back in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, but before he could regain his faculties enough to formulate an apology, Daisuke had taken him by the hand and was leading him to the bathing room. ((A/N cause a bathroom and a bathing room are different things in Japan. Get me?))

Dark felt his chest tighten in anticipation. Then his young lover was going to grant his request.

Once in the cool sanctuary of the bathing room, Daisuke swallowed nervously, slowly pulling his t-shirt over his head. He paused, standing awkwardly, as Dark appraised his body. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _Where is this going? Is this really it? Is this…_ His hands shook as he hooked his thumbs in the hem of his pants. He hesitated. "I- I can't…" he apologized weakly.

"That's okay…" Dark began, trying not to sound disappointed. He had been surprised that Daisuke had complied so willingly with his request; in truth, he hadn't expected the boy to finish. He was about to pick up the discarded T-shirt but was caught off guard when Daisuke took his hand, bringing it to the front of his trousers.

"You do it." He said quietly. "I'm too nervous."

Dark blinked, surprised. _What? _"You sure, baby?"

Daisuke nodded, sucking his lower lip in concentration. His cheeks were colored by two furious pink spots and his eyes shone in exhilaration. He wasn't going to back down now.

Dark drew the boy to him gently, undoing the button at the front of his jeans with a practiced hand and slowly slipping his thumbs into the hem.

The redhead rested his hands on Dark's shoulders as the material of his pants was drawn down his legs.

Dark ran his hands over the edge of the younger boy's boxers, looking up in a silent question of approval.

Daisuke wavered a moment, but nodded, shifting his feet on the cold tile of the floor, and Dark, unhesitatingly, obliged, sliding the thin material to the ground. He assessed the tile for a moment, readying himself for the glimpse of paradise he was being offered, before slowly letting his gaze glide up the boy's tender body.

Daisuke stood nervously, self-conscious and unsure, seeming frail against the hard concrete of the wall behind him.

Finally taking in the whole view of his lover, Dark froze. He felt himself throbbing in response to the glorious vision of youth before him. Daisuke was thin and soft and almost feminine in build with a creamy complexion that begged to be kissed. Dark felt overwhelmed with the urge to touch and caress and _taste_.

"It's… kind of embarrassing to be the only one…" Daisuke broke the silence. "I mean…" He cleared his throat, unsure whether Dark would take the hint or not, too shy to ask outwardly for the older man to disrobe.

Dark blinked, then grinned. So that was how the boy wanted it.

"Oh yah?" he asked as he slid his hands to the front of his jacket, drawing the zipper slowly down over his chest, exposing the heated flesh beneath, inch by sensual inch. "Nn…"He groaned slightly as the zipper finally slid from it's track, the material of the jacket swinging free. ((A/N mini-gasm, c'mon, haven't you had that experience?))

Daisuke could feel his heart thudding dully in his chest and he couldn't tare his eyes away from the older man. This moment seemed decadent and debauched, but somehow, almost religious in the small sanctuary of the room.

The temperature was quickly rising, both within him and within the tiny room. He had never imagined that the mere sight of another person, another _man_, could make him feel so utterly helpless and exposed.

"_Dai…_" Dark's voice, grainy and hoarse with lusty intonations, called the boy's eyes back to the presentation awaiting him. The older man grinned, sliding a hand slowly over his abdomen, to the buckle of his trousers. He tugged lightly, drawing the zipper down and allowing the garment to fall to the floor before stepping out of it, into the cool air, hindered only by the thin material of his shorts. Making sure Daisuke was watching, he brushed his fingers lightly over the hem of the shorts, pulling them gently over his hips, and finally down, tossing them aside.

Daisuke's breath caught in his throat, a small sound escaping before he could stop it. "D-Dark…"

Dark took a step towards the younger boy, reaching out a hand to draw him near. He pulled Daisuke into his arms and close to his body, his mind awash with the sweet sensation of flesh on flesh. He leaned down, brushing his lips over those of the younger boy, sliding his hands appreciatively to the boy's hips, pressing his fingers gently into the soft flesh.

Daisuke gasped into the kiss, the taste of Dark's mouth enticing him more than it ever had as he came into contact with -very- intimate parts of his lover.

"Ah… we shouldn't…" Daisuke protested embarrassedly, trying to push himself away, but Dark held him fast.

"Why not?" he asked in a throaty growl. "We're not doing anything wrong." He murmured into the younger boy's ear. "Dai… don't leave yet. I just want to…" but he didn't say what he wanted. Instead, he brushed his lips lightly over the younger boy's throat, sucking gently, before pulling away to admire the result of his work.

Daisuke felt his eyes slide closed against his will and his head tilted back as a light whimper escaped him. He was reluctant to let Dark continue, but more reluctant to pull away. The caresses felt so good, the kisses so nice but this was fast… Dark was sliding his hand lower, to his hip, now his thigh, suddenly, Dark was gripping the younger boy's bottom… _too_ fast.

Daisuke pulled back harshly, turning out of Dark's embrace. "I-I-I can't." he stammered, obviously flustered. "We can't. Not yet, not… _this_." He quickly snatched his trousers from the floor, jerking them up, wincing as the cold button came into contact with his tepid flesh.

"Dai…" Dark reached out, but Daisuke shook his head furiously, his cheeks a bright, embarrassed red.

"Hn-nn." He protested. "I… um…" he shifted his feet nervously, resting his hand on the door, ready to make a hasty exit. "I had a really good time… tonight. Er… all of it, not just dinner. I mean…" he made a quick gesture to the bathroom. "This… too." So saying, he darted quickly from the room, leaving Dark alone with his regrets and insecurities.

The blonde haired man ((did you all forget by now?)) grimaced, sliding to the floor unhappily. "Shit," he hissed between his teeth. _I didn't mean to push it that far…_

He hadn't meant to, he'd never intended to. That wasn't what this evening was about. He had wanted to make Daisuke feel more secure in their relationship, but he had gotten carried away and now things were all messed up.

He sighed, finally standing and redressing. He would have to face the boy sooner or later, and sooner was better.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry! I'm being so slow lately… I don't mean to, but I've been really busy trying to get accepted into a good college. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but I'm still shooting for once a week! Keep reading!

Dark ascended the stairs slowly, going over his apology in his mind. The stairs creaked under the weight of his conscience. ((A/N ooh, poetic! .)) He cleared his throat, pushing open the door to his shared room. "Dai?" he called out hesitantly. "Look, I'm sorry…" He nudged the door closed before approaching the bed.

The younger boy was lying with his face buried in the pillow. Dark hesitated, then rested a hand gently on the boy's back. "Dai, I-" the boy stiffened. Dark cringed, removing his touch. "I didn't mean to push you. I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"_Oh God_…" Daisuke groaned into the pillow, finally sitting up. "I feel like such an _idiot_!"

Dark blinked, "Huh?" he asked, confused. He had been under the impression that Daisuke was mad at _him_.

The younger boy looked up, a sheepish grin on his face, his cheeks wet with tears. "I didn't mean to freak out." He apologized, pitifully. "I-I really want to do those things with you, but-" he hiccupped, wiping a few more tears from his eyes. "I just started to feel so, so… like before, like…_ last night_." He flushed. "Only, _more_. I got scared." He lowered his eyes, ashamed.

Dark blinked again. "Oh Dai," he cooed, tilting the boy's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "It's perfectly alright to be afraid. This is all new to you." He brushed a thumb lightly under the boy's eye. "It was _my_ fault. I should have been more patient with you."

Daisuke chewed his lower lip nervously. "I didn't mean to freak out," he repeated, "It was just… everything's been going so fast and I'm not really sure what comes next until its already happened, then its too late to think if I really wanted to or not. I don't know anything about this; I don't know how this is all supposed to go. I don't know how things are gonna feel, or how I _want_ them to feel, or what I can do to make _you_ feel good, and then when you go and do things that make _me_ feel so good, well, I feel worthless, like I can't keep up, like you deserve someone who's better at that sort of thing,"

"Dai," Dark cut the boy off in a scolding tone. "Is that what you really think of me?"

Daisuke blinked, shocked by the tone in his lover's voice. "What… what do you..?"

Dark grimaced. "Do you really think that that's what I want from you?"

"Don't… you?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

Dark tapped the boy's cheek sharply with the back of his hand, causing him to gasp in surprise. "_Now_ you're being an idiot." Dark told him. "If _that's_ all I wanted, I could do it _myself._"

"What? …Oh!" The redhead blushed as realization dawned on him.

"Look," The phantom thief reached out, effortlessly pulling the smaller boy into his lap. "I love you, Dai. Maybe I don't say it enough… maybe I say it too much and it's starting to lose its meaning, because you don't seem to think about it when I say it anymore."

"I've never questioned that you love me!" Daisuke defended.

"No," Dark countered, resting his chin on the boy's head, "But you've questioned _why_." He sighed. "I don't love you because of what you can do for me, or how you can make me feel, Dai. I love you because of who you are and how _that_ makes me feel. I love you because seeing you smile makes my heart forget how to beat for a second, and waking up with you in my arms makes me glad to wake up for the first time in my existence. Our love broke a very powerful curse, Daisuke," at this, he pushed the boy away a second to gaze into his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'll stop loving you 'cause you don't want to _fuck_?"

At that, Daisuke's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he turned away to hide. "Don't say it like that!" he yelped. "Do you know how embarrassing that is!"

Dark grinned, grabbing the boy up in his arms. "Yah," he purred. "And just think how embarrassing its gonna be when we finally do it." He nipped at Daisuke's ear as the boy wrestled to get away.

"You pervert!" he squealed. "I can't believe I was taking you seriously! Go sleep on the couch! I don't want you near me!"

But it was obvious that he was teasing. Dark laughed, tackling the boy beneath him and biting at his neck playfully. "Too bad." He chuckled, "I'm going to stay as close to you as possible."

Daisuke burst into a fit of giggles, trying to push the older boy away. "You're heavy!" he accused.

"Oh?" Dark grinned, pressing down a bit harder. "Am I?"

"Quit! You're gonna-" Just then, the bed gave a final creak before crashing to the ground.

The two boys stared at each other in shock. Dark tried to stifle a chuckle.

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing a startled looking Kosuke, with Emiko in tow. "Are you boy's okay? We heard a… ah." Kosuke flushed suddenly, turning away from the spectacle.

Dark, in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, was straddling Daisuke upon the now fallen bed.

"Told you." Emiko accused in a sing-song voice. "Now we'll _have_ to get a new bed."

Daisuke was blushing again and he rolled over to hide his face in the pillow, giggling furiously.

_**-scene-**_

_What are you thinking! You can't do this! You **can't** do this!_

Satoshi Hiwatari ignored the voice in his head, as he now found, he was becoming very adept at doing. _The voice in my head_. He smirked to himself. That was all that his former '_problem'_ had become, and to think it had all been so easy. It had started out slow, a protected thought here, a sheltered secret there, and finally, Satoshi had learned to ignore Krad almost entirely. How long before even that ringing voice of his was nothing but a memory.

His success was bittersweet in coming, though, as the price had been great. _"Forget about Daisuke. You will acknowledge that Daisuke is mine. He will always be mine. You will realize this and move on."_

_-think of me?_ The voice had grown softer, and for a moment, the fair hared youth let himself slip. "What?" he demanded.

_Do you… ever think of me?_

The words stung, cut to a place in his heart that the youth could not understand. "Never." He growled, then quickly closed his mind off again. "You are nothing to think about."

_**-scene-**_

"Daisuke! Do you like it?" Risa was grinning, holding up a half-finished costume. The day had gone by relatively quickly and the air in the auditorium was charged with excitement. The members of the drama club were running around readying things for the first official day of practice on the upcoming play.

"Check me out!" Takeshi crowed, sporting his own costume, his wig slightly askew. "What do you think? Lady-killer?"

"Um…" Daisuke hesitated, "You look-"

"Ridiculous."

They all spun around to face Satoshi. "Who made that costume?" he spat, turning away harshly.

Takeshi blinked. "What's with him?" he asked, surprised.

Daisuke shrugged, equally confused. "Dunno…"

"Quick!" Takeshi grabbed him by the shoulders. "Confess your love for me so he'll off himself!" ((A/N If you'll recall, that's the story behind this play.))

Daisuke pushed the boy aside. "It didn't work for Shin Jiro," he told him, "and it won't work for you."

"Aw, you're no fun." Takeshi pouted, running off to hang up his costume.

Daisuke laughed, turning back around to face, not Risa, but Riku. "Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise, slightly embarrassed. "Um…"  
"I'm over it, Daisuke," she reminded him.

He nodded. "About that…" he began.

She cocked her head to the side in concern. "Hn?" she asked.

The redhead assessed the stage for a minute, trying to locate Risa. Once he'd decided she was at a safe enough distance away, he continued. "Risa… still loves Dark, doesn't she?" he asked, but it was more of a statement.

Riku looked down, slightly ashamed. "Well… yah."

"Then, you didn't tell her?"

"Well I didn't think you'd want everyone to know!" Riku defended. "It's not like it's really my business!"

"She's your sister, Riku…" Daisuke rationalized. "You really should tell her…"

"Well I'm sorry!" She snapped. "I'm sorry if I'm not ready to tell everyone I got dumped for another man yet!"

"Ah!" Daisuke stepped back, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he flushed. "I'm really sorry… about everything, I just… I don't want anyone else to get hurt, you know?"

"Well," Riku shoved the costume into his hands. "It's too late. It's going to hurt no matter _who_ tells her." With that, she stormed off.

Daisuke sighed. He knew he should feel worse about it, but he just couldn't let anything ruin his day. Not when it had started out so wonderfully.

_**(flashback)**_

"Dai… c'mon baby, wake up."

The youth had awakened to the gentle caresses of his lover. He made to sit up, but realized that the task was a bit more difficult than he had anticipated in the now dilapidated pile of blankets, mattress and planking.

"Oh, the bed…" he remembered.

"Yah, that's my fault." Dark grinned sheepishly.

Daisuke smiled. "Better now then when we-" He cut himself short, blushing furiously.

"When we what, Daisuke?" Dark asked, grinning evilly.

"Shut-up." The younger boy snapped.

Dark laughed, pulling the boy to him playfully. "It _would_ be more embarrassing though, don't you think? You, me… _naked_."

Dai pushed out of the older man's arms. "If you don't stop, I won't kiss you goodbye." He threatened childishly.

Dark gasped, pulling back in mock-horror. "You wouldn't!" he argued. "That's just cruel. And after that wonderful date we had last night."

Daisuke flushed happily in memory. "Hee…" he grinned. "Yah…"

Dark reached out, pinching the boy's cheek softly. "You're a tyrant," he told him.

Daisuke leaned in, resting his head against Dark's chest lovingly. "How long before school?" he asked with a yawn.

"Couple of hours." Dark replied. "Sorry I woke you so early… I just wanted to spend some time with you."

The younger boy nuzzled into his embrace. "Do you hear me complaining?" he challenged. He trailed a finger over the older man's chest in a circular pattern. "I _am_ sorry, you know… about last night." He reminded.

"Dai, don't even worry about that anymore, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Dark began.

"But I _am._" Daisuke continued, burying his face shyly. "'Cause now I sort of want to."

"Hn?" Dark blinked, then glanced down. "Oh! So I see!"

Daisuke flushed. "But I'd probably chicken out again, huh…"

Wordlessly, Dark slid his hand down to the front of the boy's pants.

"D-Dark?" Daisuke yelped, surprised.

"Gonna chicken out?" Dark asked with a grin.

The younger boy stared at him for a moment, in shock, before responding. "Hn-nn." He replied, shaking his head emphatically. "But what are you… gonna – oh!" he exclaimed, as he realized _exactly_ what it was the older man intended to do.

Dark slid his hand lightly down the front of Daisuke's undershorts, taking the boy in hand.

Daisuke shivered, pulling back slightly, more out of instinctual response than actual fear. "Dark- I…"

"Shhh…" Dark caught the younger boy's lips in a soft kiss, cutting off whatever protest he had been about to make.

Daisuke whimpered slightly as the older boy continued his ministrations. He didn't know which was worse, the powerful hand stroking his length, or the hot mouth on his own, but the combination was driving him wild. Dark alternated between quick, practiced strokes, and gentle squeezes, sending shocks of pleasure through the boy's body.

"D-dark…" he panted. "Oh, g-_god_!" His loins were aching with need for the gentle manipulations, and he could not restrain his hips from rocking towards his lover's hand. Daisuke groaned desperately into Dark's kiss, the pleasure becoming almost painful in its magnitude.

Dark squeezed a bit harder, thoroughly aroused by the boy's response.

Daisuke cried out, thrusting hard against the older man, giving in fully to the culmination of lust, grabbing a fistful of Dark's shirt as he came.

"That's right…" Dark purred, giving a few final strokes before withdrawing his hand, now wet with the result of his young lover's experience.

"You okay?" he whispered, kissing the shell of Daisuke's ear lightly.

Daisuke paused a minute to catch his breath before panting. "The… the comic books didn't mention anything like that…" he swallowed.

"I told you," Dark grinned. "I can teach you more than those books ever could."

_**(End Flashback)**_

Daisuke swallowed hard, trying to keep the blush off his cheeks. The last thing he needed was for Riku to overhear someone asking him why he looked flushed. He figured it would probably be best to get his mind on other things for the time being, and he glanced around to find Satoshi.

The boy was sitting on a riser, looking strained, but somehow triumphant.

"Hi." Daisuke greeted with a nervous wave. He couldn't say why, but something about Satoshi always unnerved him, made him feel clumsy. "So, it looks like we're opposite again," he commented.

Satoshi gave him a curt nod and a strained smile. "So it seems."

The slightly shorter boy sat quietly beside the blonde, studying his shoes indifferently. "Hey Satoshi…?" he asked after a moment. "You okay lately?"

Satoshi looked up. "Hm? What do you mean?" he asked, a little harshly.

Daisuke shifted his gaze back to his sneakers. "Well… it's just, ever since I told you about me and Dark…" he shrugged. "You just seem… tired, maybe…"

Satoshi stared hard at the boy. Was Daisuke worried about him? Not that it mattered; he'd given up that dream. He swallowed, looking away. "I've been working on… a sort of project," he admitted.

"Project?" Daisuke asked, innocently.

Satoshi turned to him, catching the boy's eyes with his own piercing gaze. "I've cut him out," he replied evenly.

Daisuke blinked. "Who?" he asked, lowering his voice, "You mean Krad?"

Satoshi nodded evenly. "Yes."

Daisuke paused. "You mean… today?"

"No," the boy replied evenly. "I mean completely."

Daisuke blinked, taken off guard. "Satoshi… is that really… what you want?"

"Of course it is!" he snapped, surprised by the boy's response. "Why on earth wouldn't it be!"

Daisuke paused, then shrugged. "I dunno…" he scuffed his feet on the cement. "But it's… kind of lonely, don't you think? I mean… he does bad things, I know, but… he's still part of you, right? He's still always been there. Doesn't it feel a little empty when you stop listening?"

Satoshi shook his head emphatically. "Don't be so naïve, Daisuke," he replied. "You're far too trusting. Krad is not like Dark. He is a monster. He has no feelings except for hate, and I have none but the same for him." So saying, the blonde shivered suddenly, a shadow crossing his mind like the ghost of a memory, the ghost of a touch long forgotten.

_Human's are not endless… that is the reality, yet you treasure this reality… Satoshi. What do I treasure? To me… you are everything._

He shook his head to clear it. Lies… none of it had meant anything. Not to Krad, not to him. He swallowed. Not to him. "Anyway, I'll be rid of this curse once and for all… someday." With that, he stood, strolling across the stage to a group of students beginning work painting the backdrop.

Daisuke blinked. "Hm." He thought.

_**-scene-**_

_Hell wasn't dark, and hell wasn't warm. Not like one would think… It was bright and cold and infinitely empty. In all of eternity and the many facets of time, the tortured soul had never been faced with such agony. The fallen angel lie, its white wings splayed on the fettered ground of broken dreams, one thought, one plea echoing in the chasm of futility. "If only…"_


	9. Chapter 9

_**-scene-**_

Daisuke whistled to himself distractedly, strolling to the dressing rooms to re-hang the half-finished costumes. All in all, it hadn't been a bad day. There had been a few bumps, but things had gone off considerably well.

"It's probably Satoshi!"

He paused at the girl's dressing room. He hadn't expected anyone to be there. He flushed. It didn't feel right to just barge in. Maybe he'd wait until they came out and just hand them the costumes. Yah, he decided, that's what he'd do. He leaned against the wall, shifting his feet and trying not to eavesdrop, that is, until he heard,

"-_giggle_- Then I bet he'll _really_ be enjoying _this_ play!"

"I know! -_squeal_- Can you imagine it? Do you really think Daisuke left Riku for Satoshi?"

"Well, they _do_ spend a lot of time together…"

"Do you think they've…?"

"Well,"

Daisuke flushed, his eyes widening in shock. They were talking about _him!_ Him and Satoshi, no less! He could feel the blood tingling in his cheeks. He was so embarrassed he wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't expected Riku to tell anyone about his little confession, let _alone_ for them to be _talking _about it, speculating about it! And _Satoshi_! He blanched. And the _things_ they were insinuating! He hadn't even done those things with-

"Dark."

He blinked, snapping out of his reverie.

"Well, he wouldn't." Risa's voice was saying in a very self-satisfied way. "It's just too bad for my sister. I mean, Daisuke's a nice boy. _Too_ nice." That brought about another fit of giggles from the girls. "But with a man like Dark, you wouldn't have to worry about things like that."

_Things like what?_ Daisuke wondered, but Risa went on to explain.

"I'm saying, Dark is the type of man that a woman can really rely on, you know? He'd never leave the woman he loved, especially not for another man."

Daisuke could hear the haughty overtones in her voice and it made him burn.

"He doesn't have _those_ kind of weaknesses."

The redhead could feel his fist tightening around the wad of fabric in his hand.

"And that's why we'll be so happy together. I'm going to see him tonight. We have _plans_." She rolled the word in a very presumptuous way, making Daisuke's hackles rise even further. He couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing. They were sitting there, talking about _him_ and his personal life as if it were their business! And Risa! He could feel his teeth grinding and he didn't care. Who did she think she was to talk about Dark like that; like she _knew_ him? Like she knew _anything_ about him! Who was she to claim to be perfect for him, to talk about his strengths or weaknesses to talk about his… _plans_… Daisuke deflated, suddenly nervous, unsure. What sort of plans would Dark have made with her, and why hadn't he said anything to Daisuke? He swallowed, his throat suddenly tight.

Just then, he heard the door open. They were coming out! He couldn't let them know he'd heard them talking! He ducked quickly into the boy's dressing room, shutting the door behind him and waited until they passed. He set the costumes down slowly and peered out of the room before being satisfied that the coast was clear. Maybe he'd ask Dark about it… or maybe he'd just see for himself…

_**-scene-**_

Dark ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Normally, he wouldn't get this worked up about a theft, but tonight was _different._ He sighed loudly. Well, he decided, he wasn't going to get any more ready than this. He spun around and jumped. There was Daisuke, right behind him. "Dai!" he yelped. "Wow, you're getting good at that!" he grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

Daisuke hugged him back, but Dark couldn't help but notice that it seemed a little stiff. "What's up, baby?" he asked. "You okay?"

"What? Yah," Daisuke replied in a clipped manner. "Um… but.." he shifted slightly.

"But what?" Dark asked, hesitantly.

"I um… I wanna go… tonight."

"_Go_?" Dark asked. "To the museum?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Dai…" the older man protested feebly. "We talked about that-"

The cinnamon haired boy shook his head quickly. "No, I mean, I wanna go to watch. My… all my friends are going and I thought, well… it'd be a chance to seem normal, y'no? They all wonder why I don't go to your theft's and…" he shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go."

Dark paused, realizing that Daisuke wasn't asking his permission. "Um, Dai… er… tonight's not… I mean, it won't be anything spectacular, it's just…"

Daisuke stiffened slightly. So the man _was_ hiding something from him. "I'm going." He replied evenly, a steely glint in his eyes. Then a little more unsure, "I want to go."

Dark thought a moment then sighed, there was no getting around it, Daisuke would find out soon enough anyway. "Alright," he replied. "But I love you, be careful."

Daisuke swallowed, nodding. He hated being like that… suspicious. He knew what Dark said was true, but he just needed to know what Dark was hiding from him, what he felt he couldn't trust Daisuke with.

_**-scene-**_

The sun had quickly set and just as quickly, a crowd had gathered outside of the museum. After a long hiatus, another note had finally been received. The police were out in full force, swarming the old, marble building, surrounded by a ring of reporters and spectators. After what seemed like far too long, the city's favorite celebrity was about to give them a show.

"I can't believe you _fianally_ came with us!" Takeshi crowed. "We've only been trying to get you to for, what? A year!"

"Well it only makes sense that he _should_ come." Yumi replied, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "He owes it to his public to do a little research." She sighed. "But _really_, Satoshi should be here. If he's going to play Dark, he really should at least _watch_."

Daisuke shifted his feet, glancing up to the tall building. He was sure Satoshi _was_ watching.

_**-scene-**_

The blonde haired man hooked his fingers lightly under the metal console, sliding off the cover and setting his gently on the floor. Once the wires were exposed, it was a lot easier to work on cracking the security device. _Damn…_ he thought, Daisuke was a lot better at things like this. Sure, he had the natural talent, but Dai had the skill. The boy had trained his whole life for things like this, and Dark had usually just relied on Daisuke to pull him through. He looped his pinky under a red wire, considering. Usually, this would be the one, but the system was more complex than most of the alarms he was used to.

Part of him wondered why he really bothered. Alarm or not, Satoshi would be there waiting, but then again, it could be a trap, and that was something he wasn't willing to risk, not now, not with all of his dreams falling into place.

He examined the wiring a little more closely, trying to imagine what Daisuke would do in such a situation. Finally, he lifted a black, ground wire and cut through it. There was a slight pop and the door slid open. He grinned. _Piece of cake._ But apparently not, as he felt a gun press to his temple. "Damn." He breathed. "I didn't think you'd resort to something so military."

Satoshi grinned, lowering the weapon. "I didn't recognize you." He replied. "Trying to appeal to a younger generation?"

Dark grinned. It was a deliberate jab, not only at his teeny-bopper fan base, but also his pedateric relationship with Daisuke. "Whatever works." He replied. "So you've decided not to shoot me?" he smirked.

"Daisuke doesn't deserve that," the younger man replied. "But I will stop you."

"I doubt that." Dark returned. "Not without the help of your little pet."

Satoshi frowned. "I don't need him."

"That's fine." Dark replied. "I'm just letting you know that you won't stop me alone… not that he could either."

"Don't underestimate me." Satoshi returned.

"I don't." Dark replied. "My estimations are usually right on."

The brawl started with a growl.

_**-scene-**_

By the end of it, Dark had to admit that maybe he _had_ underestimated the boy, but just a _little._

Panting and out of breath, he leaned in the doorway for support, the necklace now safely in his satchel. "You did well." He remarked to the boy sprawled on the floor. "But I'm still taking this." He patted the satchel, leaping from the window.

Satoshi lay panting a moment longer before punching his fist into the floor. If it weren't for the extra energy he'd been exerting to control himself, he'd have had Dark this time.

_**-scene-**_

Daisuke found that he really was enjoying himself. He'd missed just being a kid, hanging out with his friends. It was an experience he hadn't been able to enjoy since Dark had become a part of his life, not that he regretted it!

He caught sight of Risa out of the corner of his eye. She was making her way to the back of the museum. So it was about time. He glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was paying attention before following her.

Daisuke was suddenly very grateful for his thief training as he shimmied behind a bush, keeping a safe distance from Risa, but close enough that he could hear. He began to wonder what sort of meeting this was to be, but he didn't have to wait long as he caught sight of Dark approaching the girl from around the building.

"You dyed your hair…" she smiled.

He nodded. "Mmhm."

"Oh Dark, I…" she glanced to her feet. "I'm really glad you wanted to see me."

Daisuke could see the older man take a breath.

"Risa… It's about time that you knew something… about my love."

Daisuke froze, gritting his teeth, hating the stupid, hopeful look on the girl's face!

"Dark, are you saying..?" she smiled demurely.

He shifted. "It's hard for me to express what I'm feeling." He told her. "I'm not very good with my emotions around most people."

"That's alright," she purred. "I understand."

He shook his head. "I don't think you do."

She looked up to him, puzzled, waiting for him to continue.

"Around the person I love, I get choked up with my emotions," he explained. "I lose the ability to be as… effusive as I would like to." He smiled charmingly.

_Too_ charmingly. Daisuke lamented from his vantage point in the bushes.

"You don't have to explain to _me_, Dark." Risa offered with a shy smile.

"Yes, I do." He replied, "Because I think you've got your head filled with some silly notions about us being together."

"Huh?" she and Daisuke uttered in unison before Daisuke could clap a hand over his mouth.

A slight smile twitched at the corner of Dark's lips. "Risa… I really hate to disillusion you, but… there's someone else in my life."

Daisuke could feel his cheeks burning. _Oh you rat…_ he scolded himself. So _this_ was the type of meeting that Dark had had planned.

"What… what do you mean?" Risa whimpered. "I… I've been here, I've been in love with you for so long! How could somebody else… how could you love some other girl?"

"I couldn't." he replied evenly. "But then, I never said I did."

She blinked, puzzled. "Yes you did!" she protested. "You just said you loved another girl!"

"No." he replied, strolling languidly towards the bushes. "I said I loved _somebody_ _else_." With that, he plunged his hand into the bushes, puling Daisuke up by his shirt-collar.

"Eep!" the redhead exclaimed. "How did you know I was there!"

"I always know where you are." Dark replied with a smile, brushing his knuckles lightly over the boy's face before leaning in to steal a quick, passionate kiss.

Daisuke could feel his cheeks burning, but he gave in anyway, too relieved to be upset.

"You see?" Dark replied, turning back to Risa after a moment. "There was never anything between us, Risa. It's always been Daisuke."

The younger boy flushed, kneading the material of his shirt between his thumbs.

Risa shook her head, opening and closing her mouth silently. "How… how could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you." The older man replied evenly. "You imagined I was something I wasn't. You got too caught up in your own fantasies. You did this to yourself."

"You…" she stammered. "You're spiteful! You're aweful! You lead me on!"

"I tolerated you." He replied, "I never pretended to like you."

"Dark!" Daisuke scolded.

The older man glanced down, surprised. "Dai…"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Daisuke reprimanded him. "Her feelings are as valid as yours or mine, and it's mean the way you're talking!"

"I don't need _you_ to stand up for me!" Risa shouted, angry tears streaming down her face. "You made a fool of me, Daisuke! And you made a fool of my sister! You're horrible! Don't try to act like you're my friend now!"

Daisuke blinked. "Risa, I… I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Don't give me that! You knew! You knew how I felt about Dark and you just let me go on believing there was a chance when you _knew!"_

"Risa I… It isn't easy for me to… I mean, you were making fun of me!" he shouted back. "You and the other girls! You think the way I feel is _funny_! How could I tell you about this!"

"I never-" she protested.

"I _heard_ you!" he cut her off. "I heard you making fun of me in the dressing room…"

She paused. "Well…" she took a step back, caught off her guard. "You… You shouldn't be with him, it's wrong!"

"No it's not." He retorted strongly. "If you really think so, then you don't know the first thing about love." He reached down, slipping his hand into Dark's. "Don't say you love Dark. Don't insult the word like that. You don't even know what love is."

She balled her fists tightly. "I hate you!" she screamed before turning to run off into the night.

Daisuke stared after her for a minute and his heart twisted painfully. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings…" he said quietly.

Dark gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Neither did I, baby… but sometimes, that's how it is."

They stood in silence a minute before Dark spoke again. "You didn't trust me," he accused with a smile.

"What! I did!" Daisuke protested.

"Oh? Then why did you follow her?"

Daisuke flushed. "'Cause I was curious." He replied. "I just… I wanted to know what you were going to say to her. I _know_ you love me. I really do!" he looked up, desperately wanting Dark to believe him. "I-"

"Shhh," Dark chuckled, silencing Daisuke's excuse with a quick kiss. "I was teasing."

"Ah." Daisuke replied. "Jerk."

"Mmm, yah. Let's go home." Dark replied.

_**-scene-**_

"New bed." Daisuke commented, staring at the new frame in his room. It was a beautiful, oaken frame with a queen-sized mattress. "Big…"

Dark sat on the edge tentatively, then grinned. "It doesn't squeak." He commented with a lecherous waggle of his eyebrows.

Daisuke flushed at the implication, but refrained from comment as any protest he made would be of a contrasting opinion to the ache in his loins.

Dark grinned. "Want me to do what I did this morning?" he offered in a sultry voice.

Daisuke took a deep breath, approaching the bed, standing between Dark's knees and shook his head slowly. "No…" he replied quietly.

"No?" Dark repeated, caught off guard.

Slowly, and as though he'd been rehearsing it in his mind a thousand times, the younger man slid to his knees, glancing up to the older man. "I… wanna try something different."

In a very rare moment of surprise, Dark felt his own cheeks flush. "Dai… are you saying..?"

Daisuke chewed his lower lip nervously. "Nn-hn." He replied. "I want to do this. I want to make you feel like you make me feel."

"Dai… you sure?" he asked.

"Yah." Daisuke replied quietly. "But you gotta um… you have to unzip them." He indicated Dark's trousers, embarrassment evident in the color of his cheeks.

Dark nodded, doing as the boy instructed, drawing the zipper down slowly, feeling oddly shy about exposing himself to the boy like that, not that he hadn't before.

Daisuke took a deep breath, hesitating. "I… I might not be any good." He apologized. "So don't… don't be disappointed or anything."

"If you don't want to…" Dark offered.  
"I'm going to." The redhead replied firmly. Taking only a moment longer to steady his resolve, he slid his hands to the older man's hips, leaning forward to the task.

Dark gasped sharply at the touch. Already, his heart was pounding in his throat. It didn't seem real, and he was almost terrified it wasn't. The boy's mouth was hot and soft, dangerously more so than he had expected. He groaned deep, suddenly and unexpected. If this kept up, it wouldn't matter if the bed squeaked or not!

"Dai," he protested with a throaty growl. "I… I'm not gonna be able to-"

Daisuke pulled away momentarily, panting heavily. "It doesn't matter." He replied breathily. "I don't care."

"Wha-?"

"I don't care if they hear." He ran his tongue lightly over his bottom lip before returning to the task.

_Dear god…_ Dark thought, leaning back on his elbows. He made an effort to control his groans at first, but eventually gave in, giving himself over to the passion. He could feel his muscles tightening in response to the younger boy's _expert_ attentions. His lower stomach was aching with the strain of holding back. He felt a shock of pleasure travel up his body and he grabbed the boy's chin, yanking him away suddenly. "Dai- _pant- _wait." He swallowed thickly. "You won't like that, trust me. I'll finish, alright?"

Daisuke blushed, unsure. "Was I… doing it wrong?" he asked innocently.

"No, _god no_." Dark replied. "You're fucking amazing, but baby, trust me on this one." With that, he stood quickly, jerking his pants up and making a hasty exit for the bathroom.

_**-scene-**_

The blonde haired man gripped the edge of the sink to steady himself, grunting as he finished the task, sighing deeply. _Shit_. He thought, cleaning up. _There is no way the kid is that good!_


	10. Chapter 10

Daisuke sat on his haunches, chewing his lip nervously. Maybe Dark hadn't liked it… but he could have just _said _so. He didn't have to get up and leave. The boy pulled at a loose thread on his comforter, feeling awkward.

Just then, the door creaked open, and Dark walked in, running a hand through his hair. "Hey." He greeted uncomfortably.

"Hey." Daisuke returned in a disappointed voice.

Catching the tone in the boy's voice, Dark practically vaulted into the bed, tackling the boy and kissing his adoringly. "Dai!" he keened. "Thank you _so_ much!"

Daisuke blinked, taken off guard. "Wha-?" he stammered, confused. "But I thought…"

"Dai… Baby…" the older man silenced him, pressing a finger to the boy's lips. "You have no idea how amazing you are."

The redhead blinked again. "Huh?"

"That was _sooooo_ good; _soooo_ sexy," he continued, running his hands gently up the boy's back.

"But I thought…" Daisuke flushed. "I mean, you left. I thought you didn't like it."

Dark pulled away, admiring the boy with affectionate pity. "Dai…" he explained gently, "I was going to cum."

"What? Huh!" Daisuke flushed crimson. "That's so _embarrassing_! Don't say that!" He pushed the older man away frantically.

"Dai!" Dark laughed. "It's _true_! Would you have rather I _hadn't_ told you? I think you would have been a bit _surprised_…"

"You… you…" then the full realization of what Dark was telling him sank in. "You were gonna… when I was… _**oh**._ Um…" he flushed even darker. "Thank. You," he replied stiffly.

"Yah." Dark replied with a grin. "I thought you might take it that way." He leaned in, giving the boy a kiss and a lecherous smirk. "Do you want me to do that to _you_?"

"What? N-no!" he faltered quickly. "I, that's fine."

"It's no trouble." The older man added with a grin.

"I know." Daisuke gave a clipped reply. "But I'm fine. Really."

Dark laughed, pulling the boy down into the soft blankets with him. "You're such a prude," he accused.

"I am not!" Daisuke argued, flustered.

"Don't deny it," Dark kissed the shell of his ear. "I think it's unbelievably _sexy_."

"…You do?" the younger boy asked hopefully.

"Nn-hn." He replied. "Oh yah."

The two fell into giggles before finally relaxing into each other's presence.

"Um, Dark?" Daisuke asked sheepishly. "There's this play at school I'm going to be in…"

"Oh yah?" Dark asked, to let the boy know he was listening.

"Mmhm…" he hesitated. "Do you think you could come watch?"

There was a moment of silence. "I'll have to cut my hair again."

Daisuke glanced up. "…oh…" he hadn't thought about that. He felt a slight pang. He was starting to grow really attached to the blonde locks.

Dark chuckled. "People are going to start thinking I'm a slut." He lamented. "It'll be my second haircut in as many weeks!" ((A/N: In Japan, when a girl breaks up with her boyfriend, it is customary that she get an extreme haircut, one that completely changes the way she looks. It's symbolic of making a change in her life. Conversely, if a girl gets her hair cut changed a lot, it is easy to assume that she is going through many boyfriends. Dark is implying that people will hold him to the same standard.))

Daisuke nuzzled up against the older man. "You don't have to go…" he offered quietly.

Dark gave him a squeeze. "I'll be there," he promised, kissing the top of the boy's head.

_**-scene-**_

_How could such a thing have happened?_ The ebony haired girl stood in the middle of her room, surrounded by shredded posters; the last remnants of her former collection. _How had she been made such a fool of?_

"_I tolerated you."_

She cringed, slumping to the ground, burying her face in her knees. "Stupid… stupid… stupid." She cried.

"_You're horrible, Daisuke! Don't act like you're my friend now, I hate you!"_

She hadn't meant to say such mean things… not to Daisuke. He was always so nice to her… but… but it hurt so much. She hated him. She really did. How could he have let her act like a fool, going on and on about a man who would never love her? He'd taken away her chance at happiness. She felt foolish, and insignificant, and lonely, and worst of all, she felt betrayed. Riku… knew. She glared at the floor between her feet, gritting her teeth. Her own sister, her own _twin_ knew, and she hadn't said a single word!

_**-scene-**_

It was only one week away.

Daisuke stared into the mirror nervously. It was only one week until the production. He knew all his lines, the costumes were finished; everything was running smoothly… well, _almost_ everything.

"Satoshi! Can't you at least _pretend _to be interested? Daisuke _is_ your one true love, after all!"

Daisuke felt himself flush at the statement. He knew they were talking about the play, but it seemed to hit too close to home.

Satoshi blinked from across the stage. "Sorry." He apologized dully. "I haven't been getting much sleep."

The statement seemed true enough. Satoshi had been falling asleep in class, backstage, even _on_ stage for the past several weeks. Daisuke had tried to talk to him, but the other boy merely turned away, saying _It's nothing for you to worry about._

If that weren't the least of their worries, Risa hadn't been to practice, let alone school since her little altercation with Dark, and Daisuke couldn't help but feel responsible. He'd tried to ask Riku about it, but apparently, she wasn't talking to him.

The redhead felt suddenly choked up. They said love hurts. He'd always figured they were right, but he hadn't understood at the time. Things were fine with Dark; more than fine, phenomenal. The man loved him more than Daisuke had ever dreamed of being loved, and the feelings were more than mutual. Each night was an extacy of consolation or exploration as the two got to know each other more intimately with every passing day. Though Daisuke had been afraid of loving Dark, he had not considered that there would be other consequences of their love. He had not considered that he would soon find himself at odd with his closest friends at a time when he most wanted to share his happiness with them.

"Daisuke!" He startled at his name.

"That was your cue! God, this is going aweful! We should just call the whole thing off!" the overdramatic director lamented.

"No, no," Daisuke hustled to his spot. "Look, we're all tired. We've been working hard for weeks. Let's just… take it from the top. We'll do it better this time." He practically begged.

The girl pursed her lips, assessing him. "Alright," she agreed. "But no more mess-ups. It's too close to production."

_**-scene-**_

"Late last night, the Eye of Despair went missing from Hakusoku museum in Kyushuu," the reporter was saying. "Authorities are unsure if this was the work of Dark or someone other. Sir?" she addressed a uniformed officer beside her. "What is it that has the police force stumped on this one?"

The man shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in a disconcerted fation. "There was no note," he replied with a baffled tone. "There's always a note."

"There you have it," the reporter told the camera. "The latest on the unexpected burglary."

"The Eye of Despair?" Emiko wondered aloud. "Why would anyone want that? It's practically worthless." She bit her lip nervously. Something about this didn't feel right.

_**-scene-**_

Riku tapped gently on the door to her sister's room. She didn't know what was wrong with her sister any more than the next person, and that really bothered her. They were twins, they were supposed to know everything about each other, but ever since this whole Dark fiasco…

"Risa…?" she called out.

"Go away!" the reply was shot back.

She pushed the door open anyway. "Risa, please tell me what's wrong. Why are you mad at me?" Riku asked quietly, approaching her sister's bed. She glanced dazedly at the scraps of paper littering the floor.

The other girl spun around to glare at her. "Why am I _mad_ at you?" she scoffed. "Don't _tell_ me you don't know! Not this time!"

"Risa, what are you talking about?" she asked, chewing her lip nervously.

"It was Dark, Riku!" the other girl shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I made a fool of myself! You let me be a fool! It was Dark and you never told me!"

Riku blanched. "You… you mean…"

"You _know_ what I mean." The other girl accused with acid. "What? Trying to protect your little fag boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Riku mumbled, blushing.

"I'm your sister!" Risa howled. "How could you do that to me!"

"You wouldn't have listed anyway!" Riku burst out. "He was perfect in your eyes! You said so! Too bad _I_ didn't have a boyfriend like Dark, right? He would _never_ be into _things like that_!"

Risa blinked, shocked to have her own words thrown back at her.

"Word gets around, Risa. I know you were talking about it. Some sister… and you have the nerve to be angry with me. I let you make a fool or yourself? At least I let _you_ do it! You took the liberties yourself! Making fun of me behind my back, pretending it's all out of sympathy! You know, I would have liked to have been friends with Daisuke, but now I'm too embarrassed! The looks people give us whenever I try to talk to him? It shouldn't have to _be_ like that! What he told me about Dark, he told me in _confidence_, as a _friend_! A word _you_ apparently don't know much about!" she spat. With that, she turned around, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Risa was left gaping and speechless. Riku was right. She _had _been saying those things; she couldn't deny it, but she hadn't meant them out of anger. More… pride than anything. Her whole life, she'd been jealous of her little sister. Riku got everything. She was more outgoing, she got the better grades, better parts in plays, the perfect boyfriend, for once, it looked like Risa was succeeding, not living in her sister's shadow. She knew a lot of people didn't see it that way. They were identical, so it wasn't a matter of looks, and sure, she always seemed like the more composed one, but nothing ever worked out for her. She hadn't been in love with Daisuke, no, but it still wasn't fare that his emotions could so easily flip. She hadn't been in love with him, but it was nice to have someone love _her_. She paused, her eyes widening. Was that all it was with Dark?

_You imagined I was something I wasn't. You got too caught up in your own fantasies. You don't even know what love is…_

She swallowed hard. She didn't want to believe that, and yet… it seemed truer than any of her self-pitying laments.

_**-scene-**_

Daisuke flopped down on his big bed, sighing exhaustedly. Two more days; just two more days to production. He was excited. He always was about a show, but even more so this time. Dark would be there, and for the first time in his life, someone realized that this wasn't just a passing fancy for him; someone realized that he was serious about this. He wanted to be an actor, and finally, the dream wasn't impossible, not only that, but Dark was there to support him.

"Hard day?" Dark's voice roused him from the doorway.

"Mmmm…." He replied, burying his face in the soft pillows.

The older man chuckled, strolling to the edge of the bed. "That's too bad," he purred. "I was hoping you'd have energy for a little…_ fun._"

Daisuke rolled over suddenly, a light flush on his cheeks. "I might have a little energy left." He replied hurriedly.

Dark laughed outright. "What have I done?" he lamented playfully. "I took a sweet young innocent boy and turned him into a sex-addict."

Daisuke glared at him, flushing deeply. "I'm not a sex-addict!" he protested. "I haven't even had sex!"

Dark paused, wetting his lips and clearing his throat. He paused again. "I was hoping to change that." He said seriously.

"What?" Daisuke deflated, feeling his face pale.

Dark brushed his knuckles gently over the younger boy's cheek "We don't have to, Dai," he reassured him. "I like what we have, truly, but… It feels like we've reached a… stale mate. We do the same things, the same feelings and tastes, not that I don't like them!" he protested, "But," he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over the younger boy's neck. "I feel like we're… postponing it, just waiting, without any reason. I don't like meaningless action, or meaningless inaction. What are we waiting for? I want this with you. I know that you want it with me," he slid a hand lightly under the younger boy's shirt, tracing his fingertips over taut muscle. "You can trust me, Dai," he murmured. "I'll do it right; I'll make you feel so good…" He ran his tongue hotly over the boy's collar bone and Daisuke shivered.

"I- I do trust you…" he stammered. "It's just…"

"It's just?" Dark pulled away momentarily, but allowed his hand to creep lower.

Daisuke whimpered, looking down. "It's… It's embarrassing," he protested, almost whispering. "I-I mean, it's, we were just fooling around… before. This is… I mean it's… _sex_." He finished, his cheeks coloring darkly.

"It's only a word," Dark defended. "Just a word linking together the actions and feelings we've already shared. It's just the next step, just another way of expressing how very much I care for you." He leaned in again, unfastening the boy's trousers. "Don't be afraid." He murmured against his young lover's lips.

Daisuke wasn't sure how to respond, what to do, or say, or think! His mind was frantic and the blood was humming in his veins. Dark's hands on him were both welcome and terrifying! He'd dreamed of this moment and dreaded it. He could feel his body growing hot and responding against his will. Sure, everyone expected it of him, and it wasn't like he was a child anymore. He knew that Dark loved him, and he knew he loved Dark, so why did he even hesitate? He was scared. He knew he was; more terrified than he had ever been, but of what? He trusted Dark; he loved Dark. It was ridiculous to be afraid. He kissed the man back. Softly at first, but escalating into a fiery kiss as his hands found purchase in the man's shirt. "I'm scared." He admitted, panting. "I'm scared, but I _do_ want this, Dark…"

"I know," Dark replied, just as breathy, unbuttoning Daisuke's shirt, trailing kisses down the boy's chest. He slid a hand to the front of his own trousers, unbuckling them hurriedly.

Daisuke's eyes followed the man's hand and he swallowed thickly, looking away as Dark took himself in hand.

The redhead helped to wriggle out of his own trousers, feeling both free and vulnerable in his nudity, but somehow protected by the sanctuary provided in the immense bed.

Dark caressed the boy's thighs gently, pushing them apart, taking up his position between them as he leaned down, capturing the boy's lips in a kiss.

"_Wait… wait,_" Daisuke panted, bracing his hands against the man's shoulders.

Dark backed off momentarily, afraid his young lover had lost his resolve. He searched the boy's eyes frantically. "What, baby?" he asked, panting. "Don't be afraid, I love you. No matter what. If you can't, if you're not ready, I-"

"I don't want to be the only one." Daisuke cut him off abruptly. "I- I mean…" he glanced to Dark's trousers. "You- you should…" he flushed, unable to finish his request, but Dark already understood.

He chuckled, relieved as he admired the young boy beneath him. He stood swiftly, divesting himself of his clothing and returning to his position above the younger boy, leaning in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together, flesh on hot flesh. There was no going back now, so he hoped to god the boy wouldn't ask him to!

He kissed Daisuke's throat, the side of his neck, the shell of his ear, "_Are you ready?" _he panted.

"I- I don't know" Daisuke mumbled. "Don't ask… just do it."

Reassured, Dark slid a hand between the boy's legs, pressing gently against his lover, at first.

Daisuke stiffened at the slight intrusion, his breathing becoming erratic. "Dark- I- I-!"

"S_hhhh…_" Dark cut him off, kissing him softly, pressing a little bit more; a little bit harder. "This is the hard part," he told him. "Then it gets better, okay? Trust me."

Daisuke nodded, biting his lip, whimpering and gripping Dark's arm. He squinted his eyes shut. He knew Dark wouldn't hurt him, not _really_, all the same, he was terrified. He knew he needed to relax, he knew that was why he was resisting, and suddenly, _"Uh!"_ he groaned as he felt Dark's fingers slide inside of him. He tightened his grip on the older man's arm as his body was racked with both pain, and an odd sensation.

Dark waited a moment before pressing in a little deeper. He hated to see the boy so uncomfortable, but he knew it would get better.

"D-don't move them!" Daisuke protested. "It feels weird…"

"It will," Dark apologized. "At first." He kissed the boy softly, withdrawing his fingers.

Daisuke sighed into the kiss, grateful for a moment's repose.

"I'm going to do it, Dai," Dark murmured into the boy's lips. "Are you ready?"

Daisuke didn't reply. He wanted to say _No_ but he knew if he did, he'd _never_ be ready, not after that, so he just kept his peace.

Dark took himself in hand, pressing against the boy once again and was met with much less resistance.

Daisuke hissed between his teeth, gripping the man's arm even harder. The feeling was strange, painful, there were good and bad things about it. He groaned slightly as Dark moved farther into him. The feeling made him nauseous. "Dark, wait…" he whimpered. "It… it doesn't feel good."

The man looked down at him with concern. "You're not getting used to it?" he asked worriedly.

The younger boy shook his head emphatically. "No!" he protested, gasping painfully.

"Okay, s_hhhh_," Dark cooed, kissing the boy softly as he withdrew himself.

"Nn-!" Daisuke bit off his cry, finally shuddering in relief.

Dark pulled the boy into his arms, holding him close against his own beating heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Dai."

For a long moment, there was no reply, but Daisuke clung to the man, needing his attentions and reassurance more now than ever. "I- I didn't mean to…" Daisuke began, crying softly.

"Baby, no," Dark protested, pulling the blankets up around the boy and drawing him closer. "There is _nothing_ for you to be ashamed of! _I'm_ sorry, okay?_ I'm_ sorry."

"But I really wanted to!" Daisuke sobbed, "I _really_ did! It just… I jut couldn't. It hurt and… and…" he buried his face in the older man's chest, succumbing to his tears and Dark held him, rubbing his back gently as he cried.

"_Shhhh,_" he cooed, rubbing in circles, petting the boy's hair softly with his other hand. "It's okay. We'll try again sometime, okay? It doesn't have to be now." He kissed the top of the boy's head. "I'm fine," he smiled, tipping the boy's chin up. "See? I'm not mad."

Daisuke sniffled. "I just keep… messing up." He whimpered.

"No!" Dark protested, pressing an adoring kiss to the boy's forehead. "These things take time! You're just a kid! I can wait." He told him. "I _want_ to wait… for you."

Daisuke glanced up, his lip trembling slightly. "Yah?" he asked quietly.

"Mm-hm." Dark nodded. "It wasn't supposed to happen yet. That's fine."

The redhead nodded softly, but he couldn't help thinking he'd let Dark down.


	11. Chapter 11

_**-scene-**_

Dark gazed at the boy sleeping beside him. He drew his fingers gently through the boy's tussled, copper hair. Even in sleep, the boy wore a look of distress, his cheeks flushed, his lip pouting. Dark cursed himself. He should have known better.

He stood swiftly, pulling on his discarded trousers. Daisuke was just a kid. He'd meant to take things slow, to do it right, but when they were together like that and things started getting hot, it was almost like he was a different person.

He turned back once more before exiting the room and it pained him to realize that the boy had visibly relaxed since Dark had gotten up. He ran a hand through his short hair, remembering. He'd make it up to his young lover.

_**-scene-**_

The blonde stared at the ceiling, exhaling heavily. The dress rehearsal was that night and he was exhausted. Odd changes had been taking place within his body. Things he couldn't understand, or at least things he didn't _want_ to. It had taken enormous amounts of energy to restrain Krad and imprison him somewhere in the young man's mind and he found that he still hadn't recovered from the strain.

He rolled to his side, pressing his hands to the floor, trying to will his body to rise. With a grunt, he staggered to his feet, only to slam into the opposite wall, gripping the doorframe for stability. Was he really so weak? Did that mean that… all along, he'd been relying on Krad's strength?

He'd discovered his alter ego much earlier than the Niwa boy, in fact, so early that he couldn't remember it. There wasn't an instance in his memory that Krad did not share.

_(flashback) You're pushing yourself too hard…_ gentle hands seeming to caress him, strong arms supporting him. _(end flashback)_

Krad had learned to channel certain parts of the young man's mind, to manipulate his senses. Whether out of curiosity, kindness, or simply for personal gain, Satoshi had yet to figure out.

Leaning there against the doorframe, grunting in the effort to stand, Satoshi couldn't help but wonder… if maybe he missed it… just a little.

_**-scene-**_

"Risa's not coming!" Yumi demanded, her voice high and squeaky.

Takeshi and Daisuke cringed.

Riku shook her head. "She said she can't. She said she doesn't feel well." But it was obvious Riku knew better, and, hanging his head embarrassedly, Daisuke had to admit that so did he.

"Well…" Yumi's eyes seemed to search frantically for something before finally brightening. "Then you'll just have to play her part." She decided. "There's nothing else for it. You're identical, after all, so no one will even know."

"What!" Riku squeaked, taken aback. "M-me? I couldn't! I can't! I… I'm just stage crew!"

"Well, you practiced her lines with her, right?" Yumi asked, knowingly.

Riku paused, then nodded gravely, like one condemned. "Yes…"

"Good, then it's all settled. You'll play her part, and if she feels better tomorrow, then well, good for you." With that, she turned on her heel, stalking away to lecture the lowerclassmen about the set.

"M-me?" Riku stammered again to the air.

Daisuke swallowed thickly. He wanted to tell her that she'd do fine, that he knew she was a good actress, but he was afraid she'd only snub him again. He swallowed thickly. "R-riku..?" he began.

She turned to him startled.

He gave her a nervous smile. "You… you're gonna do great, you know?" he fumbled.

She stared at him for a moment. She could feel the eyes of the other girls on her, assessing her, wondering what she would say. She could feel her face growing red. What could she say? What _should_ she say? She wanted to run, but then it hit her. She could run. She could run, or she could say something cruel, but what purpose would that serve? What would that gain her? Daisuke had been her friend for as long as she could remember, he had even been her boyfriend, whether he had loved her or not. They shared a special bond, and she wasn't about to let hurt feelings and harsh words ruin that. "Thank you." She replied, grabbing him in a fierce hug. "I really needed that Dai… you're a good friend."

The boy could feel his face turning red, but he smiled. Then things really were good again.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke heard Takeshi exclaim in a surprised voice. He turned around to see what had so startled the boy. "Man! You look like you're about to die!"

There stood Satoshi, surrounded by crooning girls, his pale, his cheeks flushed and sunken, looking utterly defeated.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke couldn't help but echo the exclamation as he rushed to the boy who was about to collapse. "Let me help you."

The boy gratefully leaned on the proffered shoulder, pride forgotten in his weariness. It was a wonder he'd even made it there. "It's too hard…" he murmured. "I can't keep him out of my mind forever… it's killing me."

"Satoshi…" Daisuke paused, glancing around at all the attentive faces. "I'll…er… help you change into your costume." He offered, leading the boy to the privacy of the dressing room. Once there, he sat the boy down, planting his hands on his hips firmly. "I told you it wasn't a good idea." He scolded. "Look, when I cut Dark out…" he flushed. "I mean, before everything… it was just, here and there, a little bit at a time. Like it or not, Krad is a part of _you_ and if you cut him out permanently, you're killing a part of yourself. It can't be good for you.

Satoshi leaned back with a wheeze. "What else can I do? He controls me. He's too strong…"

"Well…" Daisuke pondered. "What if you just… let him in a little? Y'no, just enough so that it's not hurting you anymore."

The blonde glanced up at the slightly shorter boy, thinking over his suggestion. "Just a little…" he mused. "Hn… maybe…"

"Well… think about it." Daisuke offered with a smile. "Listen, I gotta go take my mark, are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course." Satoshi replied, regaining some of his pride. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Sure." Daisuke nodded before leaving Satoshi to his privacy, and his thoughts.

"Just a little…" Satoshi repeated quietly. What did he have to lose? He couldn't go on much longer like this anyway…

_**-scene-**_

"Back so soon sir?" the barber clicked his tongue. "What's the matter? Don't like the cut I gave you?"

"Certainly not that," Dark sighed between his teeth with an embarrassed grin. "My girl's fickle, you know? _Ooh, get one like Katori Shingo! Now like Takeshi Beat!_ If she keeps it up, I won't have any hair left!"

The barber laughed. "Got you wrapped around her finger, don't she!"

"Ah well, what can I say?" Dark threw his hands up in defeat. "She gives me so much, a little haircut now and then is nothing compared to what I owe her."

"That's love." The barber chuckled, taking out his scissors and shears. "So what are we looking for today? Short like the Japanese Soccer team keeper?"

"No," Dark grinned into the mirror. "I was thinking something a little more…_ foreign._"

_**-scene-**_

"What does my master have that I don't!" Takeshi bellowed. "Is it because I am young, Kyo-samma? Is it that you think my heart is not mature enough to love another man?" At that, he burst into a fit of giggles, collapsing on the stage.

"This is a _serious_ scene, Takeshi!" Yumi was fuming. "The play is tomorrow night! And if you can't say it without laughing-!"

"I'm sorry!" he howled. "It's just, I'm up here, confessing my love to Daisuke! Don't you think that's a little weird? No offence." He patted the other boy's shoulder roughly.

"None taken," Daisuke replied. "You're not my type, remember, not in the play, and definitely not out of it."

"Ouch!" Takeshi replied. "You're cruel."

"Ah, so _now_ I find you, white wings!" Satoshi interrupted their unprofessional moment from across the stage. "Then this was your plot? You intend to force the heart of this man away from true love with your treachery?"

Startled, Takeshi jumped quickly back into his place, drawing an imaginary dagger and stabbing Daisuke with it. "If he is not to be mine, he will belong to no one!" he cried in anguish.

"Uh, jumped the gun a little there," Daisuke tapped him on the shoulder. "I've got six more lines before you fake kill me."

"What? Seriously?" Takeshi pulled a folded script from his back pocket, scanning over the pages. "Damn, you're right."

Yumi screamed. "I'll kill you Takeshi! Everyone take a break while I kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

((Sorry it's so short and so late and so cruel! I'll post again soon, but better something than nothing, right?))

_**-scene-**_

Rehearsals had run extremely late, thanks to Takeshi's bumbling and Daisuke was beat. He couldn't wait to get home and see Dark, but that thought froze him. Daisuke flushed as he remembered the previous night's activities. He was such an idiot. He hadn't been able to go through with it after all. He couldn't believe they'd gotten as close as they did!

He'd lied to Dark. It wasn't that it didn't feel good… Sure, it had hurt, and it had been uncomfortable, but Daisuke had the feeling that if he'd just stuck it out, he probably would have gotten used to it before too long. No, it wasn't that it didn't feel good… it was more because… it did. It had felt like nothing that Daisuke had ever imagined before; such an intense pressure! But he couldn't go through with it. Going through with it meant that it was for real.

Sure, he'd kissed Dark and he'd even touched him; _tasted_ him. He shivered in pleasant memory. But that wasn't the same. All that stuff? It could be a phase, right? …But he didn't want Dark to be a phase. He didn't want Dark to be a phase, but he wasn't ready to admit it. Daisuke wasn't ready to admit that he _liked_ it when Dark touched him, that he _liked _the smell, the taste, the _feeling_ of Dark. He wasn't ready to admit that he was _gay_. It seemed like it was no big deal to everyone else; his parents, Dark, even Riku! But didn't anybody consider that maybe he didn't _want_ to be gay? Daisuke's life was hard enough. He didn't need one more thing to make him different than everybody else. What would Takeshi say when he found out? Would he yell? Be disgusted? Or would he be okay with it, shrug and say he already figured, and what would be worse?

Gay wasn't something you just accepted and got over. It was something you had to deal with for the rest of your life. With every new person he met, he'd have to wonder, how will they take it? What will they think of me? Every teacher, every employer, every friend… Being with Dark was going to be harder than he had ever imagined, but being without him… now_ that_ would be impossible.

Daisuke sighed. If he loved Dark, and he knew that he did, then the other stuff shouldn't matter. He kicked a pebble listlessly. But it did matter. Maybe because he wasn't as brave as he should be, or because he hadn't ever had the chance to feel like a normal kid, it mattered. He felt a sob rising up in the back of his throat and he tried to choke it back, but to no avail. He felt the hot tears sliding down his face as he reached the gate to his house. Why did it always have to be like this? Every time he wanted to be strong; prove to himself that he was still a man, he would cry, or break down, only proving that he wasn't. He was openly sobbing, confused and miserable. He didn't want his family to see him and ask questions. He slid down the stone wall, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face in the sleeves of his school blazer.

Dark watched the boy in silence. It was a pitiful sight and it broke his heart. He knew that Daisuke had been lying about being okay, but he hadn't known that it was bothering him so much. After a long moment, he pushed open the gate and slid down the wall to sit next to the younger boy.

Daisuke looked up at the sound, wiping frantically at his eyes. He was momentarily startled out of his depression by the sight that met him.

Dark's hair was now dyed a cotton-candy blue. His bangs hung just below his eyebrows and the back had been cropped extremely short. Piercings adorned both his right eyebrow and the left side of his bottom lip.

"D-dark?" the boy stammered.

Dark chuckled. "Looks that different, huh?" he asked.

"It… it looks good." Daisuke told him, sniffling slightly. "I'm sorry." He stammered, looking down.

"Is it about me?" Dark asked quietly.

Daisuke hesitated. "Kind of." He admitted.

"Is it about last night?"

"… Yah."

Dark nodded. "Okay." He paused a moment. "Is it okay if I hold you?"

Daisuke swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from welling up again. "Yah." He squeaked, falling into the older man's arms, just as the sobs overtook him again.

Dark held the boy, rubbing his back in slow circles. He didn't know what else to do to comfort his disconsolate lover.

Daisuke cried for what felt like hours before the sobbing subsided. He lifted his head to meet Dark's eyes and was overwhelmed by the love and concern therein. He swallowed hard, knowing with all his heart that he wanted to kiss this man. Was it a bad thing to want? He leaned in, closing his eyes and his lips brushed lightly against Dark's. The metal of the lip ring sent chills through him and he remembered that he would have to be careful. Something in that made him feel a little better. He had to be careful of his lover. He had to _care_ for his lover. He smiled slightly as he felt the tentative nature of Dark's kiss. It didn't make him any less a man to love a man. They were both men. He kissed Dark a little deeper, sliding over to straddle the man's knees. It took a lot of strength to love as deeply as they did. It was something he could be proud of. When they finally broke apart, he laughed embarrassedly, burying his face in the collar of Dark's jacket.

"I'm such a dork." He apologized. He looked up, sucking in his lower lip as he studied Dark's face. "I want to do it, Dark." He told him. "Let's have sex, okay?"

Dark's eyebrows shot up at the completely unexpected remark. "What? But Dai, I-"

Daisuke leaned in kissing the man again, more sensually this time, still being careful of the new piercing. "I want to." He told him. "I really do."

"Dai…" Dark swallowed thickly. "Are you sure? I mean, we can wait, its okay."  
Daisuke shook his head. "I want to." He repeated.

"Okay." Dark breathed, his mind humming, unable to think.

The two approached the house hand in hand, pulses racing. This was it. This was the night it would finally happen. Daisuke was ready this time. He knew he was. He didn't know if he could stand the anticipation.

"_Daissuke!_" his mother called from the kitchen when she heard the door swing shut.

"Yah?" Daisuke asked hurriedly, poking his head around the corner, in a rush to get to his room.

"Your aunty Ikuko was just on the phone. I told her we'd watch Toshi for the night. He'll be sleeping on the floor in your room okay?"

Daiskue froze. "Mom-"

"It's only one night." She brushed him off. "Besides, it's not like you two do anything anyway." She rolled her eyes, turning back to the dishes, signifying that the conversation was over.

Daisuke stared for a long moment, finally turning to face Dark who was also staring in the same horrified shock.

"Dark…"

"It's okay." The man replied miserably. "Some other time, right?"

Daisuke nodded numbly. This sucked.

((Hah! In your face! Don't you just _hate_ it?!))


End file.
